Le petit homme et son Dragonnet
by Arkaline
Summary: Roy reçoit un étrange colis, celui-ci contient un œuf et une courte indication : "30' à 150 C et vous découvrirez votre passé" curieux, il met le tout au four et se retrouve avec un dragon sur le dos. Le reptile semble en savoir long sur la famille de Roy et lui demande de le suivre. Roy le fera t-il? Quitte à s'éloigner de Central et de Riza?
1. Un étrange colis

**Chapitre 01 : Un étrange colis**

* * *

C'était un début de soirée de printemps. Le ciel était encore clair quand Roy Mustang rentra chez lui après une dur journée de travail rythmée par les paris de son équipe et les effrayants coups de pistolet du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Roy jeta sa veste et constata qu'il avait reçu un coli. Comme à son habitude la concierge l'avait accepté pour lui et l'avait déposé sur sa table de salon.

Roy chercha le nom de l'expéditeur sans grand sucés. Il n'avait rien commandé...alors qu'es ce que cela pouvait bien être? Il espéra que ce n'était pas un piège ou un colis horrifiant (comme à la télé, quand certains reçoivent des têtes, des doigts, ou des mains...).

_* Je devrais arrêter les séries. *_

Il soupira et se décida à ouvrir le carton. Là, sous la paille, il découvrit un étrange objet. Un ballon de rugby ? Non, ça avait des écailles. Il prit l'objet ovale entre ses mains et se demanda si on se foutait de lui. Ça ressemblait à un œuf, un œuf comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Il tapota dessus, le son produit était étrange, très aigu, mais ça ne le renseignait pas plus. Il posa l'œuf à côté de lui, sur le sofa, et chercha un papier. Il découvrit un bout de feuille tout au fond.

" 30' à 150°C et vous découvrirez votre passé "

Roy explosa de rire, c'était quoi cette blague? Il abandonna l'objet ovale là où il l'avait mis et partit prendre une bonne douche.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant que Riza était partit au stand de tir, toute l'équipe en profita pour rêvasser, Mustang en premier! Le colis de la veille lui revint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de découvrir son passé: il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose avant d'avoir été adopté par Madame Christmas. Mais comment un ballon recouvert d'écaille pouvait-il le renseigner là dessus? Il soupira alors que Riza revenait de sa séance.

**- Il est 18 heure, j'y vais, au revoir.**

Tous la regardèrent partir pile à l'heure. Par le passé, cela aurait été étrange, mais depuis qu'elle avait un petit ami, tout avait changeait. Fini la Riza Hawkeye qui arrivait avant tout le monde et repartait en dernière! Elle souriait plus souvent qu'avant et semblait moins glaciale pour les inconnus. Roy ne répondit pas, il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'imaginer dans les bras d'un homme. C'était son lieutenant à lui et à personne d'autre!

* * *

Voilà qu'il était de retour chez lui, seul. Seul avec un œuf! Il s'approcha de l'objet. Qu'avait-il à y perdre? Il décida de le mettre au four, 30 minutes à 150°C. Il alluma l'appareil et posa l'œuf sur la grille. Il verrait bien si quelque chose se passait dans une demi-heure. En attendant? Il partit se faire un café et lire le journal.

Au bout du temps imparti, Roy revint vers le four. Rien, l'œuf n'avait pas bougeait et il n'y avait rien de différent. Il soupira, se traita d'imbécile et se dit que si l'auteur de cette blague le voyait, il serait entrain de rire comme une baleine! Grognon, il coupa le four et se mit à fouiller dans son frigo. Il y trouva un reste de poulet et de la mayonnaise, se serait parfait.

Il partit vers le salon, et commença à manger en silence. Il n'allait pas se mettre à parler tout seul et... il devait arrêter les séries télévisés! Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'allumer la radio et d'entendre soit des mauvaises nouvelles de tout le pays, soit des musiques qu'il avait déjà entendu des centaines de fois.

BOUM!

Roy releva la tête, regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Peut-être qu'un voisin s'était cassé la figure au dessus. Ou avait tapé à coté du clou avec un bon marteau. Il se remit à manger.

BOUM!

Non, ça venait de chez lui, ça venait de sa cuisine. Roy se leva et entra dans sa cuisine. Rien, il ne voyait rien du tout.

BOUM!

Mon dieu, mais ça venait du four! L'alchimiste approcha doucement et ouvrit le four, prêt à carboniser ce qui pourrait en sortir. C'est alors qu'il vit... un petit serpent tout noir. Il resta figé un moment. Ce n'était pas vraiment un serpent, plutôt un dragon asiatique, long, avec deux petites pattes sur l'avant du corps. Roy explosa de rire. A tout les coups, cet œuf contenait des gaz hallucinogène très puissant. Il décida d'aller se coucher, il verrait demain si il était encore victime de son délire.

* * *

Le petit dragon noir sortit du four en flottant, oui, le petit reptile, en bon dragon, savait voler. Il fut un peu déçu de la réaction de Roy, d'habitude les gens s'évanouissaient ou criaient au miracle...ils n'éclataient pas de rire avant d'aller dormir! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et dévora le poulet, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le nourrir, alors il chercha autre chose, et trouva le pied d'un Roy qui ronflait.

**- AIEEEEE!**

Roy se réveilla en hurlant. Surpris par une étrange douleur à son pied. C'est là qu'il vit une nouvelle fois le dragon.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as mordu?**

**- J'ai faim!** répondit l'animal.

Roy mit sa tête de côté, il rêvait où le reptile savait parler en plus?

**- Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de tes pieds. Tes mains te sont bien plus utiles. Alors je vais les manger.**

Et le dragon croqua à nouveau le pied de Roy, qui se remit à hurler avant d'attraper la queue du petit dragon et de le tirer de toute ses forces.

**- Je ne suis pas ton repas!**

**- Alors donne moi autre chose à manger.**

Toujours grognon, Roy se leva et sortit des steaks du frigo pour les lancer au dragonnet. Puis il partit s'asseoir et regarda l'état de son pied. Il saignait un peu mais apparemment, ce n'était rien de grave.

**- Ne t'en fais pas,** annonça le dragon,** je n'ai pas mordu fort. Je voulais juste à manger.**

Roy le trucida du regard et repartit s'allonger: de toute façon, tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination, demain il n'aurait plus rien.

* * *

En se réveillant, le Flame Alchimiste constata qu'il avait toujours mal au pied, mais aussi que le dragonnet s'était confortablement installé sur l'oreiller d'à côté pour roupiller. Il tendit l'index et tapota l'étrange animal qui se réveilla en crachant une ou deux minuscules étincelles.

**- Tu existes vraiment?**

**- Dieu merci, tu t'en rends enfin compte, Mustang!**

**- Comment connais tu mon nom?**

**- Je sais beaucoup de chose petit homme!**

Roy se mit à rire, lui, petit? Il s'était vu le reptile miniature? Le dragon le fouetta avec sa queue, l'interrompant.

**- Je viens d'un pays loin au sud-est d'ici, ton pays d'origine. Et je suis venu te chercher car les tiens ont besoin de toi...et pour d'autres raisons dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Compte tu me suivre?**

**- Désolé,** lâcha Roy en se levant. **Aussi incroyable sois-tu, je dois aller bosser.**

L'animal soupira et se rendormit, il avait encore du temps pour le convaincre, il n'était pas inquiet.

* * *

Roy remplissait ses rapports encore plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé. Il était pensif. Il y avait sérieusement un dragon dans son salon? Il avait l'envie et le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. En parler à Havoc, Fuery, Breda ou Falman était une mauvaise idée : ça revenait à le dire au quatre et il était persuadé qu'ils éclateraient tous de rire. Il restait Riza. Il se mit à la regarder.

_* Elle a vraiment l'air heureuse depuis qu'elle a rencontré ce clampin raté... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de l'embêter avec mes histoires... *_

Dommage, il garderait tout ça pour lui et se débrouillerait.

_* Je pourrais toujours en parler avec le dragon de poche. Tiens, et si je l'appelais Pocket? *_

Il se mit à rire tout seul, Riza sortit l'un de ses pistolets, il s'empressa de se remettre au travail.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre.**


	2. Partir ou Rester?

Hey! Voici le second chapitre, tout se met en place doucement mais surement.

**Vanilla:** merci pour ta review: sa fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle arrivera à satisfaire un minimum ta curiosité.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Partir ou rester?**

* * *

**Paroles,** _Pensées,_ descriptions.

* * *

Roy rentra après une journée à s'épuiser le poignet en signant des rapports et à s'user les yeux à les lire. Il avait tout de même prit le temps de passer chercher un poulet frais histoire de satisfaire son étrange hôte. Il passa la porte et annonça:

**- Alors Pocket tu es où?**

Rapidement, une silhouette noire, petite, et longue, se pointa devant lui.

**- Pocket?** demanda le dragon.

**- Oui, c'est ton nom. Je l'ai trouvé au boulot, ça te va bien non?**

Le dragonnet ne sembla pas apprécier, il se servit de sa queue pour fouetter la joue de Mustang.

**- J'ai déjà un nom!**

Mustang posa sa main sur sa joue et constata qu'en plus d'avoir mal, il saignait. Ce saleté de reptile l'avait réellement blessé, un fin filet de sang coula sur sa joue.

**- Je ne pouvais pas deviner!**

En colère, Mustang partit s'écrouler dans son canapé. La bestiole à écaille s'approcha.

**- Désolé. Je ne peux te dire mon nom pour le moment.**

**- Et tu me le diras quand?**

**- Je l'ignore pour le moment. Quand nous irons dans ton pays surement.**

**- Je ne veux pas y aller! Ma place est ici!**

**- Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir d'où tu venez?**

Roy baissa la tête. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Rien avant qu'il n'arrive chez Madame Christmas. Pourtant, il avais déjà 7 ou 8 ans à l'époque, il aurait du avoir des souvenirs, mais rien... Beaucoup avait cru qu'il ne voulait pas en parler car cela le rendait triste, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment pas. Rien, le néant le plus total.

L'animal n'insista pas: il avait toujours le temps, et il préférait s'emparer du poulet frais!

* * *

Un petit dragon qui s'ennuyait s'échappa par la fenêtre d'un immeuble. Autant sortir du four lui était impossible, autant tourné une poignée était un jeu d'enfant. Il partit explorer cette ville humaine en se faisant discret: il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir dans les mains d'un curieux imbécile qui serait capable de le revendre pour se faire un bon paquet de pognon, ou capable de le découper pour voir de quoi il était fait.

* * *

Roy était à nouveau au bureau, comme tout les jours. Ses hommes et son fidèle lieutenant travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Le silence régnait dans la pièce...enfin le silence, le bruit des crayons sur le papier plutôt. C'est ce moment là que l'alchimiste choisit pour se mettre à rêvasser. Son regard se porta sur son équipe.

_* Si je pars un peu, es ce que ce serait vraiment gênant? *_

"D'où je viens?" cette question ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête depuis sa conversation de la veille avec le dragon. Il commençait peu à peu à se dire que si il partait une ou deux semaines, son équipe n'allait pas en mourir. Riza continuerait de mener les troupes en son absence avec sa sévérité habituel. D'ailleurs, son regard se posa sur Riza. Il aperçu se léger sourire qu'elle arborait et sentit son cœur se pinçait. Il ferma les yeux, respira calmement un petit moment et les rouvrit. La reine des glaces souriait toujours, presque imperceptiblement mais elle souriait. Lui qui la connaissait depuis son enfance en était persuadé. Pourquoi? Ou plutôt pour qui? Pour cette vermine qui lui servait de petit ami?

Soudain, Roy se leva sortant son équipe de son sérieux. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard, pas un mot, il sortit simplement du bureau, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Par la fenêtre, une ombre se refléta sur le sol, mais personne ne la remarqua.

**- Il a un souci?** demanda Havoc.

**- On devrait peut-être aller le chercher?** proposa Fuery.

Tous était étonné du comportement du colonel, il était rare de le voir partir comme ça sans un mot. En fait, ce n'était même jamais arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**- Il finira bien par revenir,** trancha Hawkeye. **Remettons nous au travail. A moins que vous n'ayez envie de faire des heures supplémentaires?**

Ces derniers mots furent magiques: toute l'équipe se remit au travail dans la seconde.

* * *

Dehors, dans le parc du quartier général de Central, Roy s'était installé sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre et regarder le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Son esprit divaguer. Qui était-il? Comment avait-il atterri dans ce pays? Pourquoi avait-il reçu un œuf de dragon dans son courrier? Et pourquoi ce dragon voulait l'emmener bien loin de ce qu'il considérait comme étant son chez lui?

**- C'est à cause d'elle que tu veux rester?**

Roy sursauta. Il chercha autour de lui d'où venez cette voix.

**- En haut petit homme.**

Il vit enfin le dragonnet, installé entre les branchages.

**- Alors, c'est à cause d'elle?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent, ton regard était celui d'un homme jaloux et dès que tu rêvasses, tu la regardes. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle est jolie...pour une humaine. Emmène là, si ce n'est que ça...**

L'animal sembla soupirer, mais Roy avait le doute: es ce que les dragons soupiraient?

**- Je ne peux pas faire ça...**

**- Et pourquoi pas?**

**- Elle est heureuse ici, elle a trouvé un homme capable de s'occuper d'elle et de la faire sourire, je n'ai pas le droit de lui enlever ce bonheur et de lui demander une nouvelle fois de me suivre je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi.**

Elle avait déjà accepté de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le rang de généralissime, elle avait déjà endurer bien trop de douleur pour le protéger. Cette fois ci, il ne comptait pas la mettre en danger.

**- Tu sais où. Au sud-ouest d'Amestris, loin, au sud du désert et au sud-est d'Aerugo.**

**- Et ce qui m'attends en chemin et sur place?**

Le dragon ne répondit pas, s'avouant vaincu sur ce point là pour le moment.

**- J'ai besoin de savoir**, reprit Roy**, alors je vais te suivre. Mais pas tout de suite. Il me faut quelques jours pour faire les préparatifs. Je pense pouvoir trouver un train pour la capitale d'Aerugo assez facilement. De là bas, il faudra nous débrouiller.**

**- Parfait. Quand tu seras prêt, je le serai.**

Roy se leva et partit vers l'intérieur du QG, il était temps pour lui de signaler sa futur absence à ses supérieurs.

_* Une semaine? Deux? Plus? *_

Il ignorait de combien de temps il aurait besoin.

* * *

Les jours passèrent doucement. Roy se préparait doucement. Des affaires, de quoi manger, une bonne petite réserve d'argent qu'il avait pris soin de changer pour la monnaie d'Aerugo. Deux billets de train pour la capital du pays voisin (sait-on jamais si on lui tapait un scandale parce qu'il transportait un animal...exotique?), un duvet (car il s'attendait à des nuits à la belle étoile, et tant mieux vu la saison), des gants de rechanges juste au cas où, etc etc...

Enfin, son dernier jour de travail arriva. Ses supérieurs étaient déjà au courant de son départ, mais pas son équipe et il était temps de leur dire. Une demi-heure à peine avant la fin de son service et de celui de ses collègues, Roy se leva, il vint s'asseoir sur l'avant de son bureau et tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention. La réaction souhaitée ne tarda pas: tous le regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire. Son air sérieux ne semblait pas les rassurer. Quand Mustang prenait un air sérieux, c'était souvent car une mission dangereuse les attendait, mais cette fois ci, c'était une mission personnelle.

**- Je dois vous annoncer que dès demain vous serez sous les ordres du capitaine Falman. Je dois m'absenter pour plusieurs semaines. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas transformer le bureau en salle de poker et de pari et pour continuer à travailler sérieusement en mon absence.**

Riza posa son crayon et se débrouilla pour cacher sa surprise, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit avant?

**- On peut savoir où vous allez colonel? **se risqua Fuery.

**- Loin, pour des raisons personnelles.**

**- Vous allez partir vous mariez avec une habitante de Xing peut-être? **se moqua Havoc.

Roy soupira, décidément celui là...

Tous se mirent à lui poser mille et une questions, il ne répondit que vaguement, il n'avait pas envie qu'on le suive sur les traces de son passé. Tous, sauf Riza évidemment, qui s'était remise au travail.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les quatre clowns partirent.

**- Profitez bien de vos congés mon colonel,** commença Falman.

**- Évitez de trop courir après les filles,** continua Havoc toujours aussi désespérant.

**- Au revoir mon colonel,** c'était simple, c'était clair, c'était Breda.

**- Bonne vacances colonel Mustang,** et pour la route, Fuery qui remontait ses lunettes sur son nez.

Roy signa un dernier dossier et regroupa le tout avant de les déposer sur le bureau de Riza.

**- Voilà lieutenant, tout est terminé, il n'y a aucun dossier en retard.**

Oh miracle! Elle ne lâcha pas son crayon, continuant de fixer les dernières lignes de son rapport et d'en écrire la suite. Il était déçu, il espérait un peu plus de sa part mais bon...

- **Au revoir lieutenant. Prenez soin de vous et allez-y doucement avec ses fainéants.**

La voix de Mustang était un brun triste, Riza cessa d'écrire.

**- Au revoir mon colonel.**

Ce furent ces derniers mots, l'alchimiste de flamme passa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Riza sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit avant? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il comme ça? Elle termina son rapport, chassa cette stupide larme et alla déposer le tout à leur supérieur avant de quitter le QG.

Riza se sentait vidé et trahie. Trahit par l'homme qu'elle suivait depuis tant d'années qu'elle avait cessé de les compter. L'oeil de faucon avait besoin de partager sa douleur pour la dissiper, elle décida donc de se diriger vers la demeure de son petit-ami. Lui au moins, il ne la laissait pas tomber, lui au moins il la réconforterait, lui au moins n'allait pas partir du jour au lendemain! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain soir, comme prévu, pour le voir, alors elle irait chez lui et se jetterait dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 02.**


	3. Le départ

Salut tout le monde (enfin, j'espère qu'il y a du monde qui lit cette fic' en tout cas ^^')

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à écrire la suite.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

:)

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Le départ**

* * *

**Paroles,** _Pensées,_ Descriptions.

* * *

**- Demain matin.**

Le dragonnet goba le morceau de viande qu'il mâchait.

**- Tu es donc enfin prêt petit homme?**

**- Prêt je ne sais pas, mais j'ai pris ma décision en tout cas.**

Il força un sourire et but une gorgée du verre de whisky qu'il tenait en main.

**- Comment ce nomme ce pays?**

**- Tu n'as jamais assisté à un cours de géographie?**

Roy afficha un sourire idiot, il connaissait les pays situé juste à la frontière d'Amestris, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait toujours eu rien à cirer de tout ceux qui se trouvaient plus loin. Le dragon soupira, donc les dragons savaient bien soupirer, cette fois Roy en était sur.

**- Dolphia.**

**- On dirait un nom de poisson raté dans une vieille langue.**

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky alors que le dragonnet se ré-attaquer à son morceau de viande fraîche.

* * *

Riza arriva devant la demeure de son petit ami. Elle l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt dans un bar. (Pour ça, elle pouvait remercier Rebecca qui l'avait forcé à sortir de sa routine pour s'amuser un peu.) Il s'agissait d'un grand blonde aux yeux vert. Il était toujours souriant et rassurant, sans oublier qu'il était tendre, très tendre, et romantique...et beau gosse aussi, il ne fallait pas l'oublier surtout que c'était à cause de cette qualité physique que Rebecca avait accidentellement poussé Riza dans ses bras sur la piste de danse.

Bref', toujours déçue du silence de son supérieur au sujet de son congé surprise, Riza se sentait toujours trahie, blessée et abandonnée. Elle cherchait donc toujours un peu de réconfort. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte de la petite maison. Elle leva la main pour toquer quand elle se souvint de sa dernière venue ici. Jonas (le grand blond au corps de rêve) lui avait dit haut et fort "tu n'as pas besoin de toquer à cette porte, entre et fais comme chez toi aussi souvent que tu le voudras". Elle laissa donc sa main se poser sur la poignée et poussa la porte.

_* Ouf, c'est ouvert. *_

Elle entra timidement dans la maison, traversa le petit couloir pour se diriger vers le salon et...

* * *

**- Voilà, tout est prêt!**

Son sac était devant la porte, les billets de train sur le meuble devant l'entrée, il avait prévenu la concierge qui comptait passer régulièrement vérifier que l'appartement n'était pas saccagé tout en déposant son courrier, ses supérieurs étaient au courant de son départ, son équipe aussi, et son réveil était déjà régler pour sonner plus fort que jamais le lendemain (tout le monde sait qu'il est difficile de tirer Roy Mustang de son lit, surtout le matin!).

**- Une douche et au lit, on se lève tôt demain.**

Le dragonnet partit s'installer sur son oreiller alors que Roy se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Elle entra timidement dans la maison, traversa le petit couloir pour se diriger vers le salon et... tomba nez à nez avec son petit ami entrain de faire des galipettes avec une rousse dans le canapé du salon. Riza resta bouche bée devant se spectacle fort peu agréable pour ses rétines. Jonas la remarqua et s'empressa de recouvrir sa rousse d'un plaid avant de s'avancer vers Riza.

**- Ma jolie, je ne t'attendais pas aujour-**

ZBAAAAAFFFFF.

Il se prit la baffe du siècle en pleine face, sa joue fut aussitôt envahie par une marque bien rouge ayant pile la forme de la main de Riza. La militaire le dévisagea avec toute la colère du monde pendant une fraction de seconde avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter cette maison maudite. Son patron se sauver on ne sais où pour faire on ne sais quoi avec on ne sais qui, et son petit ami s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre... Elle qui était venue chercher du réconfort se sentait juste encore plus seule, abandonnée, et brisée.

Elle se mit à courir durant de longues minutes, pressée de s'éloigner de cette douleur. Mais elle avait beau courir, la souffrance était en elle, dans son cœur. Elle finit par s'arrêter à bout de souffle pour s'adosser à un mur dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Elle laissa alors ses larmes rouler sur ses joues en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

_* Ça fait mal...ça fait mal...ça fait si mal...*_

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, une blonde vint toquer à la porte d'un jeune militaire à lunette, après une bref conversation elle caressa son chien et partit se fondre dans la nuit, comme une ombre parmi les ombres. A l'autre bout de la ville, un homme sortait de sa salle de bain les cheveux humide pour se laisser tomber sur son lit et tenter de trouver le sommeil avant une longue route.

* * *

**- Prêt le...sans-nom?**

Il se prit un coup de fouet made in dragonnet bien moins puissant que le précédent.

**- Prêt, petit homme.**

**- Parfait!**

Imprévisible, Roy choppa le dragonnet et l'enferma dans un cage à hamster miniature.

**- Qu'es ce que tu fais!? Mais ça ne vas pas la tête?**

**- Tu sera mieux dans mon sac,** dit Roy en mettant l'animal au dessus de tout ses affaires,** imagine si quelqu'un te voyait...**

**- Je ne suis pas un animal qu'on enferme! Après le four la cage à rongeur, tu te prends pour qui, humain?**

**- Pour Roy Mustang, futur chef de ce pays.**

Le dragon tapa sur les barreaux avec son crâne faisant crier les fins barreaux métalliques.

**- Tu n'as pas réussi à sortir du four,** commença Mustang en se souvenant des énormes "Boum" venant de sa cuisine quand l'œuf avait éclos, **ce n'est pas pour réussir à sortir de là.**

**- Tu le payeras petit homme!**

**- Ouais ouais,** termina Roy en fermant son sac.

L'alchimiste mit le sac sur son épaule en ordonnant au dragon de la fermer si il ne voulait pas faire un séjour dans le four, l'animal finit par se taire - car de toute façon Roy avait raison - mais comptait bien se venger dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Roy ferma la port soigneusement derrière lui et descendit les quelques étages de l'immeuble avant d'en sortir. Comme prévu, un taxi l'attendait déjà. Il salua le chauffeur avant de se diriger vers le coffre lui même: son sac contenant quelque chose de fort précieux il préférait le charger lui même. C'est alors qu'il la vit.

**- Pourquoi tu ne bouges plus?** chuchota le dragonnet afin que seul Roy puisse l'entendre.

N'ayant pas de réponse, le reptile cracha une flamme et brûla un tout petit peu le tissus du sac. Parfait, au moins il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dehors...sauf que là, il n'était pas dans le bon sens donc il ne voyait pas ce que Roy voyait.

- **Une minute,** cria Roy au chauffeur.

L'alchimiste traversa la route qui était déserte à cette heure ci et avança vers la silhouette qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il reconnut sans peine son fidèle lieutenant.

_* Que fait-elle ici? *_

Il s'approcha encore afin de voir mieux son visage dans cette obscurité matinale. Il était face à elle, à moins d'un mètre, elle ne bougea même pas. Il vit les sillons humide sur ses joues, elle avait pleuré. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva pas et rien ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Par chance, Riza réagit enfin, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

**- Je viens avec vous mon colonel. Fuery préviendra le QG de mon absence, je ne peux vous laisser partir seul, vous allez encore vous attirer des ennuis et...et...et...**

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas lieutenant.**

Roy fit demi-tour, il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans cette affaire. Il fit quelque pas, difficilement. Il n'aurait pas cru si dur de la laisser là.

**- Stupide humain,** chuchota le dragon. **Laisse la venir.**

**- Non,** chuchota Roy à son tour.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et constata que Riza le suivait.

**- J'ai dit non lieutenant.**

Elle ravala sa salive et continua d'avancer vers le taxi, elle y mit son sac et y prit même place comme si de rien était. Roy soupira, elle ne lui laissait donc pas le choix, puis il sourit avant de mettre son sac dans le coffre à son tour.

**- En route pour la gare de central, **annonça Roy.

Riza se sentit gênée: elle n'avait pas prévu de billet. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Roy sortit les deux tickets de sa poche et lui montra. Il sourit, elle sourit, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus.

* * *

Voilà que Roy, Riza, et leurs sacs étaient dans le train. Grace aux lumières du véhicule, Roy pouvait observer un peu plus le visage de son lieutenant. Il ne put que constater qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Vu les cernes sous ses yeux elle n'avait pas du dormir du tout. Son visage était toujours aussi sérieux, mais ses yeux eux n'était pas aussi glacial que les autres jours, ils étaient triste, très triste.

Roy s'était installé prêt de la vitre, Riza était juste à côté de lui, assise le plus droit possible, les mains sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide. Parfois, il avait l'impression de l'entendre retenir un pleure. L'alchimiste soupira, la tireuse sursauta et le regarda avec interrogation.

**- Vous n'auriez pas du venir.**

Elle retint un nouveau sanglot.

_* Je le dérange à ce point? *_

_* Quel crétin. * _pensa le passager clandestin (depuis que son billet avait été volé par une jolie blonde).

**- Je suis désolée colonel.**

**- Mais maintenant que vous êtes là...merci.**

Elle sembla surprise.

**- Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais avec vous, je suis sur qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Vous devriez vous reposer, une longue route nous attends.**

Il lui sourit, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et ferma les yeux sans un mot, le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'emparer d'elle la tête pendante et bougeant à chaque secousse du train. Roy passa alors délicatement sa main sous le menton de son amie et lui appuya la tête sur son épaule afin de lui évitez un torticolis au réveil. Et puis, il avait bien envie de voir sa tête quand elle se rendrait compte qu'elle avait dormi appuyer sur lui.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 03.**


	4. Biscuits?

Hey!

Merci pour ta review LadyTeran, ça fait plaisiiiiiir! Très plaisir même! :) Le petit dragon n'a pas finit de faire son emmerdeur! J'espère qu'il te fera rire à nouveau dans les chapitres à venir :P

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Biscuits?**

* * *

**Paroles,** _Pensées,_ Descriptions.

* * *

Riza se réveilla un peu après midi. Elle sursauta en s'apercevant que son oreiller était l'épaule de son supérieur et reprit son allure droite et tendue alors que Roy regardait par la fenêtre en affichant un sourire amusé. Elle resta silencieuse, si silencieuse que Roy commençait à s'inquiéter. En constatant l'heure, elle décida de sortir les sandwichs qu'elle avait mis dans son sac. Jambon fromage, simple et bon. Elle en tendit un à son supérieur qui l'accepta et la remercia. C'est alors qu'on entendit un bruit de fin barreaux métalliques s'étant pris un coup. Roy soupira, il ouvrit le sandwich et...retira tout le jambon.

_* Il n'aime plus le jambon?_ * se demanda Riza.

Et il fit quelque chose de vraiment étrange: il ouvrit son sac et y mit le jambon. Riza le regarda comme si il était devenu complètement fou mais ne posa pas de question. Il n'avait pas eu assez confiance en elle pour lui dire où il allait, ce n'était surement pas pour qu'elle se permette de poser des questions. Ils mangèrent en silence, silence que Roy trouvait pesant.

**- Vous ne voulez pas savoir où nous allons lieutenant?**

Elle fit non de la tête.

**- Ni ce que nous allons faire?**

Elle refit le même geste.

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?**

Elle hésita.

**- Vous... non rien.**

**- Dites le moi lieutenant.**

Elle garda la bouche fermée.

**- C'est un ordre.**

Abus d'autorité certes, mais un ordre restez un ordre pour Miss Hawkeye qui se sentit alors obligée de lui répondre ce qu'elle fit en fuyant le regard de Roy.

**- Vous ne m'avez pas parler de votre voyage avant, vous deviez avoir une bonne raison. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ni vous forcez à me parler... Si vous n'avez pas assez confiance en moi je ...comprendrais...**

Il soupira à nouveau.

**- Vous savez pourquoi je ne vous en ai pas parlé?**

**- Surement parce que vous n'aviez pas assez confiance en moi.**

-** Faux. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne voulais pas vous voir en danger par ma faute. Nous allons à...euh... ah oui, Dolphia. Au sud du désert. Un long trajet nous attends et j'ignore totalement ceux qui m'arrivera une fois sur place. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous en ai pas parler, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas vous éloignez de votre petit ami et de votre bonheur.**

Elle serra les poings.

**- Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour moi,** ajouta t'il. **J'aimerais savoir lieutenant, pourquoi êtes vous venues?**

**- Ma mission est de vous protéger.**

**- Et pourquoi avez-vous pleurez?**

Nouveau silence.

**- Vous étiez triste de quitter votre petit ami?** Retour des poings serrés de Riza.** Triste que je ne vous en ai pas parlé? Ou bien, triste de me voir partir peut-être?**

Il n'eut pas la réponse mais il s'en fichait, il espérait juste ne pas la voir pleurer à nouveau.

* * *

Les heures défilées, ils étaient toujours dans le train. La soir approchait à grand pas et le trajet semblait interminable quand enfin une voix annonça que le prochain arrêt était la capitale d'Aerugo. Roy prit son sac, on entendit un léger grognement et Roy se mit à tousser pour le camoufler.

_* Qui ose me réveiller? *_ pensa le passager clandestin.

Riza regarda son supérieur en attendant une explication, il lui indiqua qu'elle pourrait poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait quand ils seraient seuls. Elle attendrait. Ils descendirent du train.

**- Et maintenant colonel?**

**- Pas là moindre idée.**

Il acheta une carte du pays à un marchand du coin et l'inspecta autour d'un repas chaud dans un petit restaurant de la ville. Encore une fois, il glissa de la viande dans son sac sous le regard curieux de Riza. Ils se remirent en route tout de suite après le dîner. Même si la nuit approchait, Roy n'avait pas envie de perdre une seule minute. Selon la carte il y avait un fleuve un peu en dessous de la ville, si il trouvait un bateau là bas jusqu'au sud du pays le trajet serait moins fatiguant.

Ils mirent leurs sacs sur leur dos et marchèrent un bon moment. Peu à peu la ville laissa place à des champs. Riza décida donc d'interroger son supérieur.

**- Pourquoi allons nous là bas mon colonel? Et pourquoi vous mettez de la viande dans votre sac à chaque repas? Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas m'en parler en public?**

Nouveau bruit métallique.

Le jour laissait doucement place à la nuit, Roy trouva un coin pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et alluma un feu avant d'ouvrir son sac et la cage.

**- Voilà pourquoi.**

Un reptile sortit du sac de Roy en flottant dans les airs comme par enchantement. Riza regarda l'animal, à la fois captivée et effrayée.

**- Incroyable,** lâcha t'elle,** c'est un...?**

**- Un dragon!** répondit l'animal.** J'aime ton amie,** dit il à Roy, **au moins elle réagit normalement, elle ne m'enferme pas dans un four!**

**- Dans un four?** demanda Riza.

**- Une longue histoire,** répondit Roy avec un sourire idiot.

**- Ça tombe bien, nous avons le temps,** annonça le dragonnet en s'installant sur le duvet de Roy.

L'alchimiste commença alors à tout raconter à Riza. Du colis, en passant par l'oeuf, l'étape crucial du four, les questions sur son passé, son départ de central, tout. Même le fait que ce satané reptile lui avait mordu le pied en pleine nuit et qu'il avait toujours la marque.

**- Incroyable,** lâcha t'elle à nouveau.

**- Désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant lieutenant.**

**- Ce n'est rien mon colonel, je comprends maintenant.**

**- Par pitié! **grogna le dragon,** arrêtez donc avec vos lieutenants et vos colonels. Vous êtes ici pour votre armée? Non. Vous portez vos uniformes? Non. Alors cessez donc! Surtout que là où nous allons, les militaires ne sont pas bien vu. Vous feriez mieux de perdre cette habitude tout de suite si vous ne voulait pas vous faire trancher la tête.**

Roy mit sa main sur sa gorge par réflexe, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire décapiter.

**- Allons dormir lieut...Riza.**

La jeune femme se glissa dans son duvet, prêt du feu. Roy lui vint mettre un magnifique coup de pied dans le sien pour dégager le dragon.

**- C'est mon duvet sale bête, va dans ta cage.**

Le dragon grogna.

**- Ne soyez pas si méchant co...Roy.**

**- On voit qu'il ne vous a pas mordu !**

Nouveau grognement.

**- Vous voyez Riza, il me menace encore!**

On aurait dit un gamin qui tentait de se justifier. Riza leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par son supérieur.

**- Venez,** dit elle au dragon,** je partagerai mon duvet euh...comment es ce que je dois vous appelez?**

**- Pocket! **intervint Roy.

Encore un grognement, et même un minuscule jet de flamme menaçant.

**- Mon nom est... Zylorf.**

**- Espèce de ...saleté de... Je vais te...** repris Roy en se retenant à chaque fois de devenir impoli.** Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me le dire à moi? PO-CKET!?**

**- Nous étions en Amestris, nous ne le sommes plus.**

**- Et qu'es ce que ça change !?**

**- Rien, j'avais juste envie de faire comme ça.**

Roy attrapa une brindille et la jeta sur le dragonnet qui esquiva sans difficulté en prenant un air arrogant.

**- Allons allons, Nous ne devions pas dormir?** intervint Riza.

**- Si!** grogna Roy en s'allongeant.

**- Par ici Zylorf,** termina Riza.

Le petit dragon vint s'installer près de la blonde. Il se nicha dans le cou de la jeune femme et sembla...ronronner. Roy se tourna vers eux et regarda la scène. D'un côté il était attendri par Riza entrain de dormir avec le petit dragonnet, de l'autre il avait envie d'étriper l'animal...surtout que cette sale bête lui lancer un regard de vainqueur. Un peu plus et le reptile aurait ajouter un "pas trop jaloux petit homme?" qui aurait fait sortir ses gants à Roy afin de le brûler vif.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Roy Mustang. Ce dernier s'empressa de se lever et de ranger ses affaires avant de sortir un paquet de gâteau qui ferait office de petit déjeuner.

_* Et que les carnivores se débrouillent! :D *_

L'alchimiste regarda vers l'animal qui serait surement mécontent d'apprendre qu'il était mis au régime par son propriétaire.

_* C'est quoi ce bordel!? *_

Zylorf avait grandit pendant la nuit. Lui qui faisait à peine la taille d'un petit serpent la veille faisait désormais la taille d'un chien de taille moyenne. Sa tête était à côté de celle de Riza, le haut de sa queue servait d'oreiller à la militaire alors que le bas traîner par dessus le duvet dans le dos de la jeune femme. Roy observa le reptile noir endormi, il avait bien envie de lui casser les pieds, mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un savon par Riza.

_* Elle a surement emmener ses armes en plus... *_

Alors il partit manger ses gâteaux en silence, laissant une part à Riza. La jeune femme se réveilla un peu plus tard, elle fut à son tour surprise par la taille du dragon.

**- Bonjour Riza. Biscuits?**

Elle s'étira et vint au côté de Roy manger un morceau et boire un peu d'eau. Le dragon sortit de son sommeil.

**- Et moi qu'es ce que je mange?**

**- De l'herbe,** répondit Roy, tout fier.

Le dragon grogna et s'éloigna, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un pauvre lapin entre les dents.

_* Au moins, il pourra se nourrir seul désormais, ça fera moins de chose à transporter. Il pourrait même chasser pour nous? *_ pensa Roy.

**- Vous grandissez vite Zylorf.**

Le dragonnet vint s'installer sur les genoux de Riza qui lui grattouilla le haut du crâne avec affection.

**- Je grandirais bien plus dans peu de temps. L'idéal serait d'avoir atteint Dolphia avant que je ne devienne trop imposant. Il sera de plus en plus difficile de me cacher **_* ou pas. *_

Il n'avait pas tord, cela allait devenir un problème à ce rythme là.

**- Mettons nous en route alors. Tu as beau être un parfait casse-pied,** dit Roy en se levant,** je n'ai pas envie de voir des gens te faire rôtir.**

_* Je suis le seul à avoir ce droit! *_

Riza se leva à son tour et prépara son sac.

**- En cage Zylorf.**

**- Non. Abandonne cette chose où j'y met ta tête.**

Le dragon vint s'installer au dessus des affaires de Roy, dans le sac, enrouler comme un serpent.

**- Comme tu voudras,** céda Roy, conscient que la cage devait être trop étroite désormais...ou alors c'était parce qu'il tenait à sa tête.

L'alchimiste se contenta de fermer son sac sans le serrer de trop afin que le dragon puisse sortir sa tête si besoin. L'étrange trio se mit en route, discutant de tout et de rien. Même si au final, c'était surtout Roy et Riza qui discutaient, car le dragon passait son temps à faire semblant de dormir afin d'intervenir uniquement quand il en avait envie.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 04.**


	5. La mer intérieure

Hey!

Une fois de plus, merci pour ta review LadyTeran! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir tué avec une blague pareille o/ Il y en aura d'autre (enfin, j'espère!) Voici donc la suite!

Je préfère prévenir d'avance, le rythme risque de ralentir un peu: j'ai du mal à écrire avec cette chaleur qui fait fondre mon cerveau...

Et enfin je rajoute "romance" au genre de cette fanfiction car ça tourne un peu à ça (je vous rassure, l'aventure continue, j'ai déjà l'aventure principale ne tête, mais les à côté viennent en écrivant ^^). Bon, je savais dès le début qu'il y aurait de la romance mais... c'était un secret .

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça motive et ça fait plaisir! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : La mer intérieure**

* * *

**Paroles,** _Pensées,_ Descriptions.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, le trio arriva prêt du fleuve. Après quelques discussions avec des gens du coin, Roy trouva un capitaine qui acceptait de les emmener plus loin au sud en échange d'une petite somme, repas compris. Pendant ce temps là, Riza et Zylorf (qui avait changeait de sac) faisaient quelques achats en ville. Roy parti les retrouver pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils rejoignirent donc le bateau.

**- Nous voilà capitaine.**

**- Parfait, montez!**

Une fois à bord, le capitaine bloqua sur le visage de Riza.

**- Je pensais que se serez un homme qui vous accompagnez.**

**- Cela pose problème?** questionna Roy.

**- Pas vraiment, mais, je vous déconseille de la laisser seule. A force de faire des aller-retour sur cet immense fleuve mes hommes sont parfois trop entreprenant avec la gente féminine. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir tout le temps faire attention alors...**

Riza se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, mais en sentant ses armes sou sa veste, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux: elle savait se défendre et avait de quoi le faire.

**- Je veillerai sur elle,** reprit Roy.** Vous n'aurez pas à vous en occupez je peux vous l'assurer.**

**- Parfait! Alors en route.**

Ils levèrent l'ancre aussitôt. Le capitaine leur montra leur cabine. C'était petit, mais largement suffisant. Deux petits lits, un plafond bas, de quoi accrocher une lanterne et juste assez de place pour poser leurs sacs en bout de lit. Roy remarqua un hublot qu'il tenta d'ouvrir: parfait, Zylorf pourrait allait faire mu-muse si il en avait envie. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs et le reptile avant de partir sur le pont. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de rester enfermer là durant tout le trajet.

Et les jours commencèrent à défiler...

* * *

Le petit équipage était sympathique, les repas étaient animés et bien que loin de chez eux Roy et Riza se sentaient bien. L'alchimiste ne laissait jamais la jeune femme seule de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Il était persuadé qu'elle savait se défendre mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre le moindre risque. Le cuisinier se demandait pourquoi Roy embarquait les restes de viande les premiers jours, Zylorf lui ordonna donc de cesser ce petit manège: en sortant par le hublot, il pouvait parfaitement nager et dévorer quelques poissons pour se nourrir. Résultat, le cuisinier n'eut pas le temps de poser de question.

Chaque soir, le capitaine les tenez au courant de leur position sur le fleuve et le duo décida peu à peu de sa route à venir. En plus d'être un bon marin, le capitaine connaissait bien le pays, il leur conseilla même un itinéraire jusqu'à la frontière. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne leur posa pas la moindre question sur la raison de leur voyage. "Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte!" avait-il dit un soir.

Arrivé dans une ville, le bateau fit une petite pause. Le capitaine leur expliqua qu'après ils allaient traverser le gigantesque lac du pays. Il était si grand que certains l'appelaient "la mer intérieure". Alors, avant de s'y engager, ils faisaient le plein de provision. De plus, un membre de l'équipage supplémentaire devait apparemment les rejoindre là.

Roy et Riza en profitèrent pour aller faire un petit tour en ville histoire de visiter un peu le pays. Ils étaient heureux de constater que les "lieutenant" et les "colonel" ne sortaient plus de leurs bouches par réflexe. Cela leur rappelait étrangement leur adolescence, quand Roy étudiait l'alchimie de flamme chez le père de Riza. Peu à peu, l'idée de hiérarchie s'effaça aussi, ils étaient tout deux au même niveau. Après tout, comme l'avait dit le dragonnet, ils n'étaient pas ici en tant que militaire! Tout deux appréciaient se retour en arrière dans leur relation, c'était comme retrouver un vieil ami après une dizaine d'année. De son côté Zylorf avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Riza, lui servant à moitié d'oreiller. Roy continuait d'ailleurs de lui envier cette place dans le lit de la jolie blonde.

Ils revinrent sur le bateau en début de soirée. Dès leur arrivée ils rencontrèrent le nouveau membre de l'équipage et le saluèrent amicalement avant que celui-ci ne parte travailler. C'est ce moment là que choisit le capitaine pour s'adresser à Roy en privé.

**- Je ne veux pas inquiéter votre dame mais...méfiez vous tout particulièrement de lui.**

Roy comprit évidemment le message et se promit de protéger Riza de tout les hommes de ce navire! Après un dîner des plus habituels ils regagnèrent leur cabine pour la nuit.

**- Zylorf?**

Le dragonnet sorti son nez de sous la couette.

**- Oui Riza.**

**- Tiens, je vous ai ramenez quelque chose.**

Elle sortit un beau morceau de viande et lui offrit.

**- Roy s'est dit que vous deviez en avoir marre du poisson.**

**- En effet. Merci à tout les deux.**

Roy lâcha un sourire et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

* * *

Durant la nuit, Riza se réveilla à cause d'une envie pressante. Roy et le dragonnet dormaient paisiblement, elle préféra ne pas les réveiller et quitta la cabine sans faire le moindre bruit. Cependant, le simple fait de ne plus servir d'oreiller agita la sommeil du reptile qui ouvrit un oeil curieux.

La jeune femme ne le remarqua pas et partie vers les toilettes. Quelques instants plus tard elle en ressortait et reprit le chemin vers sa cabine. Mais bien évidemment et comme tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre, elle tomba nez à nez avec le nouveau membre de l'équipage et son sourire carnassier.

**- Salut beauté.**

Riza se sentit frissonner et regretta d'avoir était assez stupide pour ne pas prendre au moins un de ses flingues avec elle, en plus, elle n'était qu'à moitié réveillée pour réagir rapidement ce n'était pas le top. L'homme avança, la forçant à reculer dans le cul de sac derriére elle. Le piège se refermer doucement.

**- Ce n'est pas prudent de te promener toute seule, je vais te tenir compagnie.**

Elle ravala sa salive et n'aimait vraiment pas comment il la regardait. Il posa la main sur elle, elle tenta de lui mettre un bon coup de poing mais il l'intercepta et réussit à s'en servir contre elle: il la fit tourner et la plaqua contre le mur. Il maintenait le bras de Riza dans son dos.

**- Laisse toi faire. Ça vaut mieux.**

Il mit son autre main sur la bouche de Riza afin de l'empêcher de crier. Une seule et unique penser vint à la jeune femme.

_* Roy! *_

Qu'il vienne, qu'il l'aide, qu'il l'a sorte de là, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

**- Réveille toi!**

Roy sentit quelque chose le pousser. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait pas grand chose dans cette obscurité mais reconnu la voix de Zylorf.

**- Hmmm?** grogna t-il pour en savoir plus.

**- Riza est partie depuis un moment, je m'inquiète.**

**- Quoi?**

Roy bondit hors de son lit (et se cogna au plafond trop bas au passage) et partie à la recherche de sa tireuse favorite sur le bateau. De son côté, le reptile passa par le hublot pour inspecter l'extérieur du bateau: dans cette nuit noir, qui pourrait le voir?

* * *

Riza sentit cette vermine oser poser sa langue baveuse sur son cou. Elle se crispa de la tête au pied et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. A croire que ce simple geste pouvait l'aider à disparaître, ou à ne rien sentir ou encore à se téléporter assez loin. L'organe buccale du sale pervers remontait désormais sur sa joue et son front... ce contact humide et écœurant lui glaça le sang.

_* Roy! Pitié... *_

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, l'enflure sembla s'inquiéter alors que Riza espérait voir quelqu'un arriver pour la sortir de là, ce qui arriva.

**- Lâche là crétin, ou je t'empale.**

Wouaw, THE menace.

** - Tsss...**

Coincé dans ce foutu cul de sac avec sa victime, le pervers la relâcha et partit sans oublier de bousculer Roy au passage. Il partit vers le pont et sans comprendre pourquoi sentit ses pieds se prendre dans une grosse corde plusieurs fois de suite avant de se retrouver la face au sol tout autant de fois. Et pendant ce temps là, un dragonnet ce retenait pour ne pas éclatez de rire.

Riza se tourna vers Roy, le remercia du regard puis décida de se laisser glisser contre la paroi du bateau. Mais Roy l'en empêcha en saisissant sa main et en la tirant loin du mur. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait l'enlacer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main libre sur la joue de Riza.

**- Tout va bien?** demanda t'il avec douceur.

Incapable de parler, elle hocha juste la tête.

**- Retournons à notre cabine.**

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et passa devant. Roy glissa une main dans son dos: plus question de la lâcher d'une semelle à bord de ce navire! Quelques mètres plus loin il constata qu'elle se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction.

**- Riza s'est par là.**

**- Je sais mais... j'aimerais prendre l'air.**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont à leur tour. Mais la vermine était partie se cacher dans sa cabine, effrayée de toujours se casser mystérieusement la figure.  
Riza se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau et posa ses mains sur la rambarde. Roy prit place à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à observer le paysage de la "mer intérieure" sur laquelle ils naviguaient.

**- Tout va bien?**

Ils reconnurent la voix de Zylorf.

**- Oui, tout va bien maintenant,** répondit Riza.

**- Merci de m'avoir réveillé le reptile.**

**- Parfait, je retourne dormir alors.**

**- Tu ne trouves pas que tu dors assez?** l'interrogea Roy.

**- Bien sur que non, je suis en pleine croissance,** répondit le dragonnet en s'éloignant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement. Roy écoutait le bruit des vagues, qu'elles soient au loin ou si proche qu'elles mourraient sur la coque du navire, mais aussi la respiration de Riza qui se calmait doucement. Il attendrait sur le pont aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin.

_* Dieu merci, elle va bien. *_ pensa t-il.

**- La prochaine fois, je vous réveillerez,** annonça Riza, riant à moitié.

**- J'espère bien.**

**- Merci Roy.**

Il sourit. Il sentit alors la main de Riza s'emparer de la sienne timidement.

**- Allons dormir.**

Elle le tira vers la cabine où elle gagna son lit en posant sa tête sur son oreiller-dragonnet favoris. Roy prit place dans son propre lit. Après de nombreuses minutes il constata qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil: elle ne cessait de gigoter.

**- Riza?** murmura t-il.

**- Oui?**

**- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir?**

**- Non j'ai... un peu peur.**

Roy se leva. Il joignit ses mains avant de les poser sur la porte. Un superbe verrou y apparu, le tout en bois.

**- Voilà, personne ne pourra entrer. Dormez maintenant.**

Il s'approcha du lit de Riza et, dans un geste de tendresse, à la limite entre l'amical et l'amoureux, lui caressa la joue.

**- Je veille sur vous, alors n'ayez pas peur.**

Il ne la vit pas sourire dans l'obscurité, mais il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sur sa main.

**- Bonne nuit,** dirent-ils en même temps.

Le dragonnet, qui faisait toujours aussi bien semblant de dormir quand cela l'arrangeait, nota dans un recoin de sa tête le petit tour de magie de Roy. Alors comme ça, il était alchimiste? Tant mieux, cela pourrait être utile.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 05.**


	6. Transformation

Hey!

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : Transformation**

* * *

**Paroles,** _Pensées,_ descriptions.

* * *

**- Tu deviens trop gros, Pocket! Impossible de te mettre dans nos sacs.**

**- Je n'y peux rien!**

**- Arrête de dormir tout le temps, tu grandirais peut-être moins. Tu as failli rester bloqué dans le hublot...**

**- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, alors où est le problème?**

Un peu en retrait, Riza observait Roy et Zylorf se chamailler comme deux gamins. Ils avaient mis pied à terre le matin même et avaient fait leurs au revoir à l'équipage pour entamer l'étape suivante de leur voyage. Une semaine, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Centrale (un jour en train, un autre à pied, les quatre suivant en bateau, et le septième jour était aujourd'hui, à pied).

Zylorf avait le gabarit d'une gros chien désormais, en plus long, plus..serpent quoi! Sa taille devenait un problème car il fallait constamment le cacher dans les petits villages qu'ils traversaient., ce qui semblait amuser le dragon. Mais cela avait aussi ses avantages selon Riza: il tenait encore plus chaud la nuit.

**- Tu vas grandir encore beaucoup?**

**- Demain j'aurai surement la taille d'un âne, après demain celle d'un poney, le jour d'après celle d'un cheval.**

**- Cool, tu me porteras!**

**- Et puis quoi encore? Tu as des jambes petit homme, alors marche!**

Ils ne cessaient jamais de se chamailler pour des broutilles, le tout avec le sourire. Ça animait un peu le voyage au moins. Heureusement qu'ils mettaient leurs petites histoires de côté dès qu'il y avait le moindre danger (des gens en approche, un sanglier en colère, leurs estomacs qui criaient famine, etc etc...). Le capitaine avait été de bon conseil pour décider de leur itinéraire. Ils passaient par de petits villages assez régulièrement pour pouvoir faire les achats utiles (même si au final, Zylorf chassait pour eux, et Roy s'occupait de l'eau avec quelques transmutations) tout en évitant soigneusement les grandes villes (où il était trop facile de se perdre, et où le reptile aurait était bien difficile à cacher).

**- J'ai mal aux jambes.**

Roy soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe pour une courte pause.

**- Déjà petit homme? Je croyais tes jambes plus solide.**

**- Ah ça va, t'en as pas, tu peux pas comprendre.**

**- J'en aurai bientôt.**

Roy le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête: les jambes, ça ne pousse pas par magie pendant la nuit, ni sur commande. Ils en profitèrent pour manger et regarder la carte.

**- Alors, on est à peu près...là, **annonça Roy.

**- Je n'aime pas trop les montagnes qu'on voit là bas, **dit Riza.**  
**

Aerugo était au Sud d'Amestris, et c'était donc un pays plus chaud. Mais les montagnes qu'ils voyaient à l'horizon étaient si hautes que leurs sommets étaient enneigés toute l'année. Et bien évidement, le pays de Dolphia était de l'autre côté.

**- N'ayez crainte,** intervint Zylorf entre deux morceaux de lapins crus. **Il y a deux passages faciles. L'un est un tunnel creusé dans la pierre sous la montagne, l'autre une vallée légèrement en altitude, normalement à cette époque de l'année il y fait frais, mais pas froid. Ah et, il n'y a aucun village dans ces montagnes.**

**- Long ce tunnel?** demanda Roy.

**- La montagne de semble petite?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors tu as ta réponse, petit homme.**

**- Je suis pas petit bordel! Tu t'es vu!?**

Le dragon ne riposta pas, trop occupé à finir son repas.

**- Avec un peu de chance, on atteindra le village au pied de ce mont avant la nuit. On pourra y trouver un hôtel. Une bonne nuit ne nous fera pas de mal avant d'entamer la montée.**

**- Nous passerons donc par la vallée? **l'interrogea Riza.

**- Oui, je ne sais pas pour vous mais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer deux jours dans une grotte sombre et humide. Je préfère voir le paysage...et où je met les pieds.**

Riza était d'accord, Zylorf s'en fichait royalement. Quoi que, dans les grottes il y aurait moins de petits mammifères à croquer.

* * *

Et voilà que Roy était seul sous la douche de sa chambre d'hôtel. Vous n'imaginez pas à que point une simple douche peut faire du bien après 4 jours sur un bateau à la salle de bain rudimentaire (c'est à dire une bassine d'eau froide). Il profita de l'eau chaude de longues minutes avant de partir s'allonger. Il était propre, son estomac était déjà bien rempli grâce au dîner qu'ils avaient pris au restaurant de l'hôtel un peu plus tôt, et une longue route les attendait demain.

Enfin allongé sous un simple drap, Roy soupira. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui et se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était embêté de ne pas être dans la même chambre que Riza et Zylorf. Après tout, c'était plus logique ainsi, ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils n'étaient pas de la même famille, ils étaient juste amis...ou juste collègues? Alors il avait pris deux chambres séparées. Mais après une semaine à dormir à moins de 10 mètres d'elle et de Zylorf, il se sentait un peu beaucoup seul dans sa chambre. Il se tourna et se retourna de nombreuses fois avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte.

* * *

De son côté, Riza se tournait et se retournait aussi. Le dragon finit par s'inquiéter et l'interrogea.

**- Désolée.**

**- Ne le sois pas, dit moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive.**

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le dragon devina.

**- Il te manque déjà? Il est dans la chambre à côté si tu veux le rejoindre.**

Rouge comme une tomate, Riza attrapa son oreiller et frappa le dragonnet avec. Celui-ci se mit à rire, amusé par cette réaction qui en disait long. On aurait dit une petite fille gênée.

**- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu ressens?**

**- Nous ne sommes que collègues.**

Le dragon soupira.

**- Alors tu es une collègue un peu collante, car tu as décidé de le suivre à l'autre bout du monde sans poser la moindre question. Et lui, c'est un collègue un peu trop protecteur car il s'inquiète pour toi toutes les cinq minutes.**

Il n'avait pas tord, mais elle ne l'avouerai pas. Elle préféra s'endormir.

_* Ah, ces humains... *_

* * *

Et voilà qu'en début de matinée ils quittaient de dernier village d'Aerugo sur leur chemin pour commencer l'étape montagneuse.

**- Maintenant qu'on est si loin, tu pourrais enfin m'en dire plus?** demanda Roy.

Le dragon garda le silence. Il passait plus de temps à admirer sa taille qu'à écouter Roy. Il faut dire que Zylorf lui même était étonné d'avoir grandit autant pendant la nuit. Il avait déjà la taille d'une cheval. Sa tête était énorme, bien trop pour Roy qui avait désormais un peu peur des crocs de l'animal.

**- Bon, allez, j'en ai assez de voler.**

Le reptile s'arrêta, forçant les deux humains à en faire de même pour l'attendre. L'animal ferma les yeux et se concentra avant de se mettre à briller. C'est alors que doucement, sous leurs regards ébahis, il se transforma. Lui qui n'était jusque là qu'un serpent avec une tête de dragon et deux minuscules pattes à l'avant devint un dragon plus...moderne. Avec un corps, quatre pattes bien plus imposantes que les précédentes, situées sous son ventre, à l'avant et à l'arrière. Une longue queue, un cou tout aussi long, des pics sur le dos, et toujours la même tête. Les griffes au bouts de ses pattes ne donnaient pas envie de le mettre en colère. Et n'oublions pas qu'il avait aussi deux grandes ailes qui se rabattaient sur son dos.

**- C'est quoi ce bordel?** lâcha Roy.

**- Alors, comme tu voulais en savoir plus...première leçon. En Dolphia les dragons sont considérés comme des dieux, alors évite de me traiter comme un hamster quand nous auront passé la frontière. Les dragons sont des reptiles légendaires qui crachent du feu. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Nous possédons deux formes. Notre forme de voyage : celle du serpent. Elle est plus pratique pour voler ou pour nager. Et aussi pour nous faufiler un peu partout. Et celle que je viens de prendre, plus pratique pour combattre ou pour marcher aux côtés des humains.**

L'animal se remit à avancer en marchant avec ses quatre pattes. Il prit la tête du cortège sous les regards toujours étonnés de Roy et Riza. Ils leur fallut de nombreuses secondes avant de se remettre à marcher pour écouter le reptile.

**- Seconde leçon? Dolphia est un royaume. Au sud de celui ci se trouve la mer du sud...comme vous l'appelez en Amestris. Ici, nous l'appelons simplement la mer de Dolphia.**

**- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu veux que j'aille là bas. Ni où est ma famille ou pourquoi je me suis retrouvé seul et sans mémoire en Amestris.**

_* Sans mémoire? *_ tilta Riza. _*Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait ne pas se souvenir? *_

**- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je le ferai uniquement si je n'en ai pas le choix. Normalement, un de mes serviteurs devrait se trouver dans le premier village de l'autre côté de la montagne. Nous devons le rejoindre, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.**

**- J'aurai mes réponses une fois là bas?**

**- Il devrait pouvoir t'en donner certaine, mais pas toute. Tu devras poser les autres à ta famille quand nous la rejoindrons.**

Cela paraissait logique. Qui de mieux que se propre famille pour lui raconter son histoire?

* * *

La montée fut douloureuse pour leurs jambes. Mais, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre, au moins il y avait un chemin, ce n'était pas de la marche accompagnée de débroussaillage. Au début ils avaient encore traversé des champs, mais désormais c'était plus des forêts. Une rivière traversait la vallée de part en part et avait même formé un petit lac en son cœur. C'est là qu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit: près de l'eau.

Ils allumèrent un feu, installèrent leurs duvets et Zylorf revint avec de quoi manger. Étonnement il avait préféré pécher plutôt que de chasser. Ils mangeraient donc du poisson. Avec l'altitude, les températures s'étaient déjà rafraîchie, la tombée de la nuit n'arrangea rien.

**- Heureusement qu'il ne devais pas faire trop froid,** grincha Roy.

**- J'avais dit "normalement"...il y a des nuits froides de temps en temps, même en cette période de l'année.**

Roy allait lui balancer un bout de bois quand il se rappela la taille des griffes du reptile sous cette forme...autant laisser tomber finalement.

* * *

Allongé dans son duvet, seul le visage de Roy dépassait du tissu. Il avait froid. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Riza. Elle était allongée dans son propre duvet contre le flanc de Zylorf. Le dragon avait même eu l'infini gentillesse de la recouvrir de son aile pour l'abriter du vent.

_* C'est mon dragon :'''''( *_

Pour une fois, il n'était pas jaloux du dragon mais de Riza, qui devait être bien au chaud. Là, il avait limite envie de claquer des dents.

**- Roy?**

**- Hmmm?** grogna t'il.

-** Venez.**

Il chercha les yeux de Riza et remercia le feu d'être encore allumé. Sans ça il ne les auraient certainement pas trouvé.

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger,** répondit Roy en dévisageant Zylorf.

Le dragon ouvrit un oeil, quoi, il avait encore fait semblant de dormir? Saleté!

**- Tu nous dérangeras plus demain si tu es malade : tu vas nous ralentir.**

Et l'animal referma les yeux en soupirant.

**- Venez,** répéta Riza.

**- Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis avec votre petit ami si il l'apprends quand nous rentrerons.**

Riza soupira.

**- Je n'ai plus de petit ami.**

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Elle était sérieuse? Apparemment oui. Il comprit enfin la raison des larmes de sa subordonnée le jour où ils étaient partis. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit avant? Il avait bien envie de le lui reprocher, mais le pouvait-il alors qu'il lui avait caché le dragon pendant de nombreuses journées? Non.

Du haut du ciel, on put voir une espèce de larve se tortiller dans tout les sens pour s'approcher d'un dragon. C'était Roy qui préférait rouler et se tortiller plutôt que de devoir mettre un pied en dehors de son duvet. Zylorf souleva légèrement son aile, laissant Roy passer. L'alchimiste s'installa à côté de Riza sans oser trop l'approcher, la jeune femme lui sourit tendrement. Il préférait vraiment quand elle était comme ça, plutôt que de la voir jouer la reine des glaces au quartier général.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 06.**


	7. Vilain serpent

**Chapitre 07 : Vilain serpent  
**

* * *

**Paroles,** _Pensées,_ Descriptions.

* * *

Roy était un peu tendu. Allongé à côté de Riza il était immobile. Il n'osait même pas bouger le petit doigt en fait. Zylorf avait reposé son aile au dessus d'eux, les abritant du vent et l'alchimiste se réchauffait déjà. Roy avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler de sa séparation, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas la blesser une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas faire le moindre geste qu'elle prendrait mal, alors il resta là, à ne rien faire d'autre que se maudire intérieurement.

C'est alors qu'il la sentit bouger, elle s'approcha et sortit son bras de son duvet pour le déposer par dessus Roy. Il n'en revenait pas, le bras de Riza était au dessus de son torse et lui il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. L'enlacer, il n'avait que cette envie.

_* Es ce qu'elle le prendrait mal? *_

Il se répondit tout seul.

_* Crétin, elle vient de s'approcher de toi et de poser son bras par dessus ton corps de stupide petit homme, et tu crois qu'elle va mal le prendre? * _

Tiens, "stupide petit homme"? Il fallait qu'il arrête de parler avec ce dragon, Zylorf commençait à déteindre sur lui.

**- Riza? **

Youhou! Il avait reprit le contrôle de son corps.

**- Oui? **

Pour réponse il bougea à son tour, sortant l'un de ses bras de son duvet, celui du côté de Riza. Elle du bouger à son pour pour qu'il passe son bras sous sa tête. (Après Zylorf l'oreiller, voici Roy l'oreiller). Sa main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Riza. Elle sourit, il sourit, il était temps de dormir. Ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir froid.

_* Miracle. *_ pensa le dernier membre du trio tout en continuant de faire semblant de roupiller.

* * *

Le lendemain dans la matinée.

**- Dit Zylorf, tu pourrais pas nous laisser monter sur ton dos et voler jusqu'à destination?** questionna Mustang.

**- Je ne suis pas encore assez grand pour vous transporter en volant sur de longue distance!**

**- Et en marchant?** tenta Roy.

- ...

**- Ah, ça ne veut pas dire non!**

Et c'est ainsi que Zylorf se retrouva à porter à tour de rôle Roy et Riza. Résultat ils avaient besoin de moins de pause et avancèrent plus vite.

* * *

Au soir ce fut une nouvelle nuit à la belle étoile pour le trio. Le village qu'ils devaient rejoindre n'était plus très loin mais Roy avait préférait prendre des forces avant. Sans un mot, il s'installa près de Riza pour une nouvelle nuit ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger.

**- Vous êtes inquiet?**

**- Un peu,** avoua Roy. **Et en même temps impatient.**

**- Tout ira bien.**

**- Je l'espère.**

Si c'était une si belle histoire, alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Riza se réveilla avec l'arrivée du soleil. Elle se dégagea doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Roy. Zylorf lui regarder les oiseaux avec une telle envie de les croquer qu'elle se devinait dans son regard. Il était cependant restait sans bouger afin de continuer d'abriter ses deux camarades de voyage.

**- Bien dormi petite humaine?**

**- Très bien et toi?**

**- Egalement. Nous devrions nous mettre en route au plus vite.**

Riza s'étirer tranquillement à quelques mètres d'eux.

**- D'accord, réveil Roy, je vais me rafraîchir un peu.**

Elle partit près de l'eau alors que le dragon poussait Roy avec son nez.

**- Debout petit homme! Ou je te brûle!**

Pas de réaction, aucune. Le dragon regarda alors avec attention l'alchimiste de flamme.

**- Riza! Nous avons un problème!**

Elle revint en courant, le visage humide.

**- Que se passe t-il Zylorf?**

**- Le petit homme est malade.**

Il avait pourtant passait la nuit au chaud... Riza s'approcha de son supérieur et posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Elle ouvrit la fermeture de son duvet afin de l'en dégager. Quelques degrés de moins lui ferait du bien. C'est alors qu'elle vit la morsure sur son bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, un reptile sortait du duvet et se sauver.

**- Il faut vite lui administrer l'antidote,** commença Zylorf. **Le prochain village est à plus de 5 heures de marche. Nous n'arriverons pas à temps.**

Riza devint toute blanche. C'était comme recevoir la pire nouvelle de sa vie.

**- Met le sur mon dos.**

Elle avait du mal à réagir. Elle semblait totalement assommée par la nouvelle et en comprenait pas tout ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Heureusement que le dragon était opérationnel et réfléchissait pour eux.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas petite humaine. Je vais voler avec lui jusqu'au village. Suis ce chemin et tu devrais nous y retrouver. Ne te perds pas en route et fais bien attention.**

Riza tenta de soulever Roy, met il pesait son poids le bougre! Zylorf du l'aider avec sa queue pour qu'elle réussisse à le hisser sur son dos. Elle dut faire un si gros effort qu'ensuite elle s'effondra sur le sol, fesse à terre.

**- Pars vite Zylorf, je m'occupe de tout.**

**- Je prendrais soin de lui.**

Le dragon se mit à battre des ailes. Il avait encore grandit pendant son sommeil. Peu à peu il décolla du sol et s'éloigna à l'horizon. Riza sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Pas lui, pas Roy. Elle secoua alors la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimée, tout n'était pas perdu.

_* Je dois avoir confiance en Zylorf. *_ se répéta t-elle plusieurs fois.

Riza pris alors le temps de ranger leurs affaires. Elle constata qu'elle se retrouvait avec deux sacs à porter, ça n'allait pas être la joie. Un sur son dos un devant elle, elle se mit en route en priant pour que SON alchimiste s'en sorte.

_* Pourquoi je pense mon alchimiste moi...c'est juste Roy...il n'est pas à moi. *_

Et seule dans la forêt, elle se mit à rougir bêtement. En fait, l'idée qu'il lui appartienne ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça...

* * *

Un reptile géant et ailé se posa dans un village. Sur son dos ce trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs, totalement inconscient.

**- Maître Zylorf, vous voilà enfin!**

Un jeune homme blond vint à sa rencontre et prit en charge le malade après avoir posé quelques questions.

* * *

Riza arriva au village sept heures plus tard. Les deux sacs l'avaient beaucoup ralenti et elle avait les épaules en compotes. L'inquiétude se remit à la gagner. Elle cherchait partout du regard. Zylorf? Elle devait le trouver mais où était-il? Son regard perdu ne savait plus où chercher. Elle avançait en tournant la tête dans tout les sens à la recherche du moindre indice quand elle faillit culbuter un jeune homme.

**- Pardon,** murmura t-elle.

**- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici alors devez être la camarade de Maître Zylorf.**

Riza le regarda plus attentivement. C'était un jeune homme blond entre 20 et 25 ans...plus vers les 25 en fait. Il avait des yeux dorés, comme ceux des frères Elric. Oui, il ressemblait aux frères Elric.

**- Vous savez où il est!?**

Il lut l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

**- Oui, donner moi l'un des sacs et suivez moi. Il se repose avec votre ami.**

Elle le suivit dans le petit village après lui avoir donné un des sac...le plus lourd (bah oui, tant qu'à faire!), étonnait que tout le monde se retourne sur leur passage. Peut-être que le jeune blond était connu dans la région? Ils arrivèrent devant une maison au jardin verdoyant. Zylorf était endormi dans le jardin, Riza tenta de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas, peut-être que pour une fois il dormait vraiment? Transporter Roy sur une telle distance avait du l'épuiser, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voler et qu'il était encore en pleine croissance.

Le jeune homme blond emmena Riza dans une chambre à l'étage. Il y avait deux lits, et sur l'un d'eux, Roy dormait. Elle jeta le sac et courut vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla près de lit et pris la main de Roy dans les siennes.

**- Roy...**

Elle se remit à pleurer.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a bu l'antidote, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures. Nous parlerons quand il sera revenu à lui, en attendant vous devriez vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis en bas.**

Il s'inclina poliment et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Riza posa sa main sur le front de Roy, en effet la fièvre avait chuté. Elle sentit l'énorme poids sur ses épaules s'envoler: il allait s'en sortir. Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de lui lâcher la main. Elle s'installa dans le lit d'à côté. Entre les deux, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre pendaient dans le vide.

* * *

Roy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, comme prévu par le jeune blond. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et constata qu'il avait très mal au crâne. Il voulut porter sa main à son front mais sentit qu'elle était retenue par quelque chose de doux et chaud. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Riza, allongeait dans le lit d'à côté, lui tenant la main.

_* Minute...Riza...dans un lit...et moi...*_ il regarda autour de lui, il était lui aussi, dans un lit, dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

**- Mais on est où !?** s'exclama t'il en s'asseyant brutalement.

Cela tira Riza de son sommeil. Elle sourit en le voyant éveillé et lui lâcha la main en vitesse.

-** Vous allez mieux?** demanda t-elle.

**- De quoi parlez vous!? Oui je vais bien mais... comment on a atterri ici?**

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

**- Ne me faite plus jamais un coup pareil!** termina t-elle.

**- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété Riza.**

Il lui sourit tendrement, et elle se sentit obligée de sourire à son tour. C'est alors qu'un énorme oeil de chat, ou plutôt de dragon, se pointa à la fenêtre. Riza s'empressa d'ouvrir pour que l'animal puisse passer sa tête (quoi que, pas pratique de passer sa tête par une fenêtre tout en volant) ou au moins leur parler.

**- Ah, il est enfin réveillé!**

Il sembla se poser sur le sol. Riza et Roy se regardèrent un moment en silence. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était le jeune blond accompagner d'un tout petit dragon noir sous sa forme de serpent qui flotter dans les airs.

**- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes réveillez. Maître Zylorf et moi même étions très inquiet.**

**- Je confirme,** renchérit le petit dragon.

Roy les regarda avec de grands yeux.

**- Riza, pourquoi il y a un clone d'Edward en mieux coiffé, et un clone de poche de Zylorf?**

Il se prit un coup de fouet sur la joue, Riza se posait la même question que lui.

**- Ne me dis pas que...** reprit Roy. **Zylorf?**

**- Leçon numéro 3 : Les dragons peuvent rétrécir et grossir à volonté! C'est plutôt pratique pour rentrer dans vos toutes petites maisons. Mais il ne peuvent dépasser la taille maximale atteinte par leur croissance naturelle. Si je te l'avais dit avant, je jouerais encore les hamsters dans une cage métallique.**

**- Tu nous en caches encore beaucoup des comme ça?**

Le blond sembla surpris.

**- Peut-être.**

**- Il vous tutoie maître Zylorf?** intervint le blond.

**- C'est un petit homme irrespectueux, mais je le pardonne,** répondit le dragon.

**- Pas question que je vouvoie un animal qui ne sait pas sortir d'un four tout seul sans s'exploser le crâne! **

Le blond devint tout blanc: son Maître dans une four!? Zylorf se mit à grogner, Riza à rire.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les quatre dans le salon au rez-de-chaussé. Le petit blond s'était remis de ses émotions et avait servit un morceau de viande bien fraîche à Zylorf. Riza et Roy avaient décidé qu'un simple verre d'eau leur suffirait.

**- Tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant Zylorf?**

Le dragon avala le contenu de sa gueule.

**- Occupé, je mange.**

**- J'en ai rien a faire! Tu avais dit qu-**

**- Calmez vous, Roy,** intervint Riza avant qu'ils ne se frappent encore dessus.

**- Maître,** reprit le jeune blond en s'adressant uniquement au dragon de poche,** je ne voudrais pas vous offensez mais...il ne connaît rien à nos traditions, à notre façon de vivre ou même au dragon. Il ne pourra jamais faire l'affaire, même si il est le prince de ce pays.**

_* Euh, il m'a désigné comment là? *_ pensa Roy.

**- Qu'importe, nous n'avons rien de mieux sous la main,** répondit Zylorf,** il va falloir faire avec.**

Le blondinet semblait inquiet.

**- Mais comment?**

**- Nous allons tout lui rentrer dans la tête en accéléré. Peux tu le faire, Akito?**

**- Bien-sur maître.**

Il se tourna vers Roy et Riza qui les regardait comme si ils étaient des aliens parlant une langue totalement étrangère.

**- Un souci?** demanda Akito.

**- Prince?** interrogea Riza.

Roy lui, n'arrivait plus à parler.

**- Vous ne leur avait vraiment rien dit maître?**

**- Rien du tout.**

**- Alors je vais commencer. Dolphia est un royaume et vous êtes le prince héritier. Zylorf est parti vous chercher afin que vous puissiez prendre la place sur le trône car votre père va très mal.**

Roy devint tout blanc, c'était une blague?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 07.**


	8. Explications

Hey!

Merci pour ta review _isisponey, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite de l'histoire tout aussi chouette (et que j'arriverais à tenir le rythme côté parution des chapitres... ^^' )_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Explications**

* * *

** Paroles**, _Pensées_, descriptions.

* * *

Le blondinet décida de donner un peu plus d'explications, mais il n'eut pas le temps.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire Zylorf!? Tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que je reste dans ce pays! Ma place est en Amestris!**

Roy était en colère, très en colère. Zylorf s'était fichu de lui.

**- Calme toi petit homme!**

**- Hors de question. Je pars! **

Roy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Le dragon le devança en se faufilant par la fenêtre et en se postant de l'autre côté de la porte. Il reprit alors sa taille normale. Quand Roy poussa la porte, il se prit un féroce rugissement en pleine face. Les dents de Zylorf vu de si près... ça faisait peur quand même. La bestiole était aussi grosse qu'une voiture, une belle voiture même, désormais.

Roy mit ses mains devant lui, prêt à les joindre pour jouer de son alchimie. Il menaça son dragon du regard, prêt à le brûler si il ne le laissait pas passer.

**- Ecoute nous jusqu'au bout! Ou je te ferais rôtir avant que tu n'ais le temps de jouer les magiciens!**

Zylorf n'avait jamais parlé aussi méchamment. Roy sentit son sang se glacer. Le dragon était sérieux.

**- Roy,** intervint Riza en posant sa main sur son épaule.** Écoutons les, nous déciderons ensuite.**

Il respira un grand coup.

**- D'accord mais...plus de mensonges ou de cachotteries! C'est compris?**

Zylorf et Akito étaient d'accord, alors Roy retourna s'asseoir à table. Riza se mit debout derrière lui. Akito pris place en face d'eux, Zylorf ré-attaqua son bout de viande après avoir repris sa taille de poche.

- **Tout d'abord, je vais me présenter correctement. Je suis Akito Dor. Mais ancêtres viennent d'un pays nommé Xerxès, mais, je vous passe les détails. Ma famille a jurer fidélité à la famille royale il y a des centaines d'années. Depuis, de génération en génération, ma famille est chargée de s'occuper et de servir les dragons de ce pays.**

**Il y a 23 ans, quand vous aviez sept ans,** précisa t-il,** le pays a connu la guerre. Un pays voisin a tenté de nous envahir et de faire tomber la famille royale. Les dragons nous ont défendus comme ils l'ont toujours fait mais... il était trop tard pour vous: Zylorf vous avez déjà emmené en Amestris et vous avez effacé la mémoire pour vous protéger.**

**- Attendez...Zylorf vient de naître non?**

**- Oui, et non,** intervint le dragon.** En fait, les dragons sont un peu spéciaux. Nous sortons d'un oeuf, nous grandissons, et quand nous sommes trop vieux nous décidons de reprendre la forme d'un oeuf. Je suis resté en sommeil 20 ans avant d'éclore...dans ton four.**

Décidément ces dragons en faisaient des choses bizarres.

**- Après votre départ forcé, la guerre a duré 3 ans, **reprit Akito.** Ils nous étaient possible de revenir vous cherchez, mais vous aviez refait votre vie. Alors nous avons décidez de ne pas vous ramenez ici. Afin de ne pas vous infliger plus de souffrance.**

**- Pourquoi m'avoir effacé la mémoire?**

**- Imaginez vous un petit garçon de sept ans criant au dragon et à la guerre? Et brisé par la séparation avec sa famille? Vous étiez mieux sans mémoire, alors Zylorf vous l'a effacée.**

**- Encore un truc de dragon?**

**- Oui.**

Il y eut un court silence.

**- Vous emmenez en Amestris vous a sauvé la vie. Votre sœur aînée a été sauvagement ****assassinée par le pays ennemis.**

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait permettre à Roy de les pardonner de l'avoir abandonner...mais il pouvait au moins comprendre.

**- Actuellement, votre père est gravement malade. C'est votre jeune frère, Ryu, qui doit prendre le pouvoir. Mais, les dragons sont contre car il veut utiliser le pouvoir de nos dieux pour faire la guerre et conquérir d'autres pays. Notre seul espoir d'éviter cette guerre et que le véritable héritier, c'est à dire le fils aîné, vous mon prince, revienne et prenne le pouvoir à sa place.**

Roy prit quelques secondes pour accepter tout ça et faire le tri dans sa tête.

**- Mais je ne veux pas devenir roi de votre pays... je ne veux même pas y rester...ma vie est en Amestris.**

Akito baissa la tête, visiblement déçu.

**- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution?** demanda Riza.

**- Non, **reprit Akito.** De plus, le roi ne tiendra plus longtemps, à peine quelques jours. Une semaine dans le meilleur des cas. **

Roy soupira, tout ça lui donnait mal au crâne.

**- Autre chose?** demanda Roy, histoire d'avoir toutes les données.

**- Vous avez aussi une petite sœur.**

**- Pourquoi mon frère et ma sœur sont-ils restés dans le pays eux?**

**- Votre frère était dans le ventre de votre mère, et votre sœur n'avait pas encore était conçue.**

**- Je vois...**

**- Que vas tu faire ?** demanda Zylorf.

**- Je ne sais pas,** avoua Roy.

Akito et Zylorf partagèrent un regard inquiet. Leur seul espoir allait-il les laisser tomber?

**- Je...vais réfléchir un peu...** dit il en se levant pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Riza le suivit en silence.

* * *

L'alchimiste de flamme était assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Perdu. Riza vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le silence s'installa durant de très longues minutes. Riza cherchait une solution là où Roy essayait juste de prendre une décision. Soit il repartait en Amestris, soit il devenait le roi de Dolphia. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devenir le roi d'un pays qu'il connaissait à peine mais... avait-il le droit de les laisser entrer en guerre pour les caprices d'un gamin ayant soif de territoire et de sang? Il revoyait le massacre d'Ishval.

**- Roy?**

**- Hmmm?**

**- Vous avez décidés?**

**- Non, pas encore, c'est tellement dur d'apprendre tout ça d'un coup...**

Il redressa la tête, regarda Riza et força un sourire.

**- Peut-être que vous pourriez...couper la poire en deux?**

**- Comment? Je ne vois que deux possibilités: Amestris ou Dolphia. Je dois choisir...**

**- Peut-être pas.**

Elle sourit, elle avait une idée en tête et s'empressa de lui expliquer. Il retrouva le sourire à son tour.

**- Ça ne va pas plaire à l'armée... On dirait qu'on va devoir s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu... je n'avais demandé que deux semaines.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel, j'ai demandé à Fuery de rallonger nos demandes de congés si nous n'étions pas rentrés du vendredi soir.**

**- Vous avez tout prévues...merci Ri-Za. **

Il insista bien sur le "Riza" car elle venait de l'appeler "colonel". Il ne souhaitait pas voir la hiérarchie se ré-installer entre eux.

**- Pardon mon prince,** dit-elle un peu moqueuse.

**- Allons-y.**

Ils descendirent pour rejoindre Zylorf et Akito.

* * *

**- Tu as pris ta décision petit homme?**

**- Oui.**

Akito et Zylorf le regarder avec espoir.

**- Je vais vous aider.**

Ils semblèrent soulager.

**- Mais ne compter pas sur moi pour rester éternellement dans ce pays à moitié dirigé par des serpents ailés.**

Ils étaient de nouveaux inquiets.

**- J'accepte de devenir votre roi mais...juste le temps que vous trouviez une autre solution. Si ça doit durer trois mois, ça durera trois mois mais...le plus vite sera le mieux.**

Le petit dragon fonça, il s'enroula autour du cou de Roy et sembla ronronner. Roy lui caressa le haut du crâne. Riza les regarda attendrie par se premier geste tendre de la part de Roy pour l'animal.

**- Alors, **reprit Roy,** qu'es ce que je dois faire?**

**- Nous devons d'abord aller à la capitale et rejoindre la demeure royale. Votre sœur nous y attends, **répondis Akito.

**- Elle est de notre côté?**

**- Oui, et elle sait tout de votre arrivée.**

**- Comment s'appelle t-elle? **demanda t'il, curieux de connaître un peu mieux sa véritable famille.

**- Anya.**

**- Comment est elle?**

**- Elle a les yeux et les cheveux aussi noir que les votre mon prince. Nous partirons demain matin si cela vous convient. Vous avez encore besoin de repos, et il me faut un peu de temps pour faire les derniers préparatifs.**

**- Parfait. **

Akito s'éclipsa, Zylorf partit roupiller à l'étage sur l'oreiller le plus confortable qu'il trouva. Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent seul.

**- Merci Riza.**

**- Pour?**

**- Cette fabuleuse idée. Je n'avais pas vu ça comme un "entraînement au poste de généralissime" avant notre discussion.**

Oui, elle avait présentait les choses comme ça : un stage d'entraînement au poste de généralissime à la tête d'un pays, ça ne pouvait que le préparer un peu mieux!

**- De rien mon colo-.**

Il posa son index sur les lèvres de Riza et fit aller sa tête de droite à gauche.

**- Plus de ça.**

**- Pardon Roy, c'est un reflex qui revient dès qu'on parle de votre objectif.**

**- Que faire en attendant le départ?**

**- Libre à vous de choisir "mon prince". **

Elle avait encore dit ça avec un air moqueur. La situation de Roy semblait vraiment l'amuser.

**- Par pitié! Je ne veux pas être appelé comme ça.**

**- Vous voulez être appeler comment alors? **

Il ferma les yeux un moment.

**- Roy! Et je veux faire disparaître ce "vous"!**

Riza se figea.

**- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Roy. De retour en Amestris cela pourrait nous poser problème.**

Il soupira.

**- On y réfléchira quand on pourra rentrer. Là apparemment... on a le temps avant qu'ils trouvent une solution.**

**- Tout de même, ce n'est pas sérieux.**

**- Dommage, fais comme tu veux, je fais comme je veux.**

**- Arrêtez!**

**- Pas envie!**

**- Arrêtez quand même Co-lo-nel.**

**- Oserais tu donner un ordre à "ton prince"? **demanda t-il, décidant de s'amuser à son tour de cette situation.

Elle soupira et partie se promener en direction du village. Roy lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Ils revinrent au soir, mangèrent avec Zylorf et Akito puis partirent se doucher à tour de rôle. Roy s'était douché en dernier. Il arriva dans la chambre et...

**- Ah non! Ce dragon squatte encore mon oreiller! Du balai Zylorf!**

Il tira violemment l'oreiller pour chasser le dragon. L'animal se posa alors sur le lit. Roy tira sur la couverture. Le dragonnet lui cracha un jet de flamme trop grand par rapport à sa taille. Roy évita de justesse et se retrouva les fesses à terre.

**- Et moi, je dors où?**

Zylorf le regarda et sembla sourire.

**- Dans l'herbe?**

**- Espèce de...**

Roy leva son oreiller en l'air, près à faire de la bouillit de dragon avec. Mais Riza l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

**- Ça risque de mal finir,** commenta t-elle.

Elle le relâcha, il était prévenu. Puis se rallongea dans son lit, fatiguée.

**- Dans ce cas.**

Roy s'installa à côté de Riza sans lui demander son avis. La jeune femme soupira et se décala afin qu'il ait un peu plus de place.

**- Ça aussi c'est une mauvaise idée Roy. Vous devriez dormir tout seul ou à Central-**

**- Chut. Bonne nuit Riza.**

Elle sourit.

**- Bonne nuit Roy.**

Zylorf sourit... Ah ces humains...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 08.**


	9. En route!

Hey!

Merci à LadyTeran et Isisponey pour leurs reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive!

J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire et pas d'inquiétude, je déteste les fics sans fin, donc il y en aura une!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : En route!**

* * *

**Paroles,** _Pensées,_ Descriptions.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et Akito se permit d'entrer dans leur chambre pour les réveiller. Roy était de mauvais poil, il avait mal dormi! Un lit une personne pour deux c'est trop étroit! Surtout quand à côté un dragon de quoi...40 centimètres? Prend un lit à lui tout seul! Mais il était tout de même content d'avoir pu serrer la jolie blonde contre lui toute la nuit.

Le petit groupe se prépara et suivit Akito hors de la maison.

**- Deux chevaux?**

**- Oui!** répondit Akito.

**- Pourquoi seulement deux ?**

Zylorf reprit sa forme à quatre patte et sa taille maximum... Celle d'une grosse voiture.

**- Akito montera à cheval, vous deux, sur mon dos. Vos sacs sur le second cheval.**

**- Ah!** dit Roy en souriant. **J'aime cette idée!**

Il monta sur le dragon d'un bond, pressé de faire le voyage sur le dos du reptile géant. Bah oui, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on chevauche un dragon! Puis il tendit sa main à Riza et l'aida à monter derrière lui. La jeune femme s'installa et posa ses mains derrière elle, sur Zylorf.

_* Pas question de ... * _pensa Riza.

Zylorf se mit à avancer, secouer Riza n'eut d'autre choix que de se tenir à Roy qui lui même se tenait à l'une des piques sortant du cou du dragon. A croire que ces picots servaient uniquement à les chevaucher car il n'en vit aucun là où ils s'étaient assis.

_* ...faire ça. J'aurai préféré éviter. *_ pensa Riza.

Akito pris la tête du cortège en bon guide et ils se mirent en route.

**- Le voyage devrait durer combien de temps?** interrogea Roy.

**- Deux ou trois jours, **répondit Akito.** Si cela vous convient, nous vous préparons durant le voyage.**

**- Quoi, il y a encore des choses que j'ignore?**

**- Non mais...là bas vous devrez vous comporter comme un prince, même face au dragon, et pas comme...vous le faite ces derniers jours.**

**- C'est à dire?**

**- Que vous devriez cesser de traiter Maître Zylorf de la sorte.**

**- Je ferai un effort, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le vouvoyer!**

Akito préféra laisser tomber, hors de question de tenir tête à son futur roi.

**- Tant que tu ne me lances pas de pique en public et que tu évites de me retirer mon oreiller, tout devrait bien se passer,** intervint Zylorf.

**- Si ce n'est que ça...**

* * *

Les heures défilèrent, les discussions s'enchaînèrent.

**- Akito,** commença Riza,** comment se fait-il que vous venez de Xerxés...enfin, tout les habitants de ce pays sont censés être mort.**

_* Tués par l'homonculus. *_

Akito sourit, la question ne sembla pas le gêner, au contraire, il était heureux de raconter l'histoire de sa famille.

**- Mes ancêtres étaient des commerçants, bien qu'originaire de Xerxés ils quittaient souvent la ville pour aller chercher de nouvelles marchandises ou pour en vendre. Quand l'incident a eu lieu, ils étaient assez loin pour survivre. **

**Ils ont été choqué en retrouvant leur ville déserte... Ils ont alors pris la route vers Dolphia. La famille royale a accepté de les accueillir. Nous avons longtemps espéré qu'il y est d'autres survivants mais... nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler.**

**- Et pourtant il y en a eu**! lança Roy.

**- Vraiment!? vous en connaissez ?** demanda Akito, pressé d'en savoir plus.

**- Nous connaissons deux jeunes frères, Alphonse et Edward Elric. Leur père... Van Hohenheim est euh... un descendant de Xerxés également.**

_* Évitons de dire qu'il a vécu 400 ans. *_

**- Vous pensez qu'ils accepteraient de rencontrer ma famille?**

**- Peut-être, nous leur demanderons quand nous les reverrons.**

Akito était enchanté.

**- Ont-ils les caractéristiques de notre peuple? Où les ont-ils perdus au fil des générations?**

**- Si tu parles de la tignasse blonde et des yeux d'or, alors ils les ont!** répondit l'alchimiste.

Plus qu'enchanté même!

**- Incroyable! De notre côté une bonne partie a perdu ces caractéristiques.**

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit près d'une rivière. Ils s'installèrent autour du feu et reprirent leur discussion en mangeant.

**- Je suppose que mon petit-frère ne va pas apprécier que je lui vole sa place. Vous savez comment il va réagir?**

**- Hmmm, **réfléchit Akito**. Soit il va vous accepter et vous laisser la place bien gentiment, soit il va vous descendre en public car vous ne connaissez pas bien notre pays, soit il va faire le choix de vous affronter en duel.**

**- Qu'es ce que c'est cette histoire de duel encore? **demanda Roy, agacé.

**- Un duel à main nue, le vainqueur remportera le trône, **répondit Zylorf. **L'alchimie de ton pays peut également être utilisée. Sauf pour transmuter des armes à feu.**

_* Pas si à main nue que ça alors, il suffit de transmuter une arme blanche. *_

**- Vous connaissez notre magie? Ici elle est enseignée uniquement à de rare personne choisit par les Dragons. **

**- En Amestris elle n'est pas si rare que ça. Et je suis plutôt... un bon alchimiste.**

**- Parfait, ce sera ça de moins à vous enseigner avant notre arrivée à la capitale.**

**- Et si il fait le choix de me descendre sur mon manque de connaissance?**

**- Votre jeune sœur, la belle Anya, se chargera de vous défendre. Elle compte assurer votre instruction elle même afin de bloquer votre frère dans cette voix.**

**- Belle? **lança Roy, amusé.

Akito se mit à rougir comme une tomate en agitant les mains devant lui.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...enfin, si, elle est belle mais euh, je ,c'est que...**

Les trois autres se mirent à rire. Akito cessa d'agiter les mains et sourit avec tendresse.

**- Ce sourire, tu penses à elle?**

Il se remit à agiter les mains.

**- Non non, je n'oserai pas mon prince! **

Roy se remit à rire. Akito, tout gêné, décida de se faire tout petit.

_* Donc au final, soit son frère s'écrasera, soit tout cela finira en duel... *_ pensa Riza. _* J'espère que tout ira bien. *_

Riza regarda Roy, inquiète pour sa santé.

**- Un souci Riza?**

**- Non non, aucun.**

**- Petit homme? **

Roy oublia Riza pour se tourner vers le dragon.

**- Souhaites tu jouer les sages ou les combattants?**

**- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là Zylorf?**

**- Je te demande qu'elle image tu veux que le peuple est de toi.**

Roy se mit à réfléchir.

_* Je suis plus un combattant mais... *_

**- Si mon frère la joue chef de guerre, je pense que je ferai mieux de jouer le sage.**

**- Parfait, alors dès demain tu me porteras.**

**- Va te gratter! Tu es assez grand pour marcher tout seul!**

Riza roula des yeux, voilà qu'ils recommençaient ces deux là...

-** Calmez vous,** intervint Akito. **Zylorf parle uniquement dès moments où nous serons entourés des habitants du pays. Par exemple, demain nous devons traverser un village. Ici, les combattants qui ont un dragon le chevauche, et les sages portent leur dragon sur leurs épaules. Si vous voulez vraiment être vu comme un sage, il faudra donc porter Zylorf devant le peuple de Dolphia.**

Roy grogna un peu, mais finit par accepter.

**- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas être sage et combattant à la fois?**

**- Les sages sont parfois des combattants**, répondit Zylorf,** mais les combattants sont rarement sages.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent très tôt et se mirent en route le plus vite possible. Akito espérait arriver au soir mais pour cela ils allaient devoir raccourcir les temps de pauses. A dos de cheval ou de dragons, ils avançaient pas après pas en direction de la capitale et de la demeure royale. Roy sentait Riza relâcher sa prise sur lui de temps en temps. Il était encore très tôt et la pauvre, à peine réveillée, se retrouvait derrière lui à n'avoir qu'une chose à faire : le tenir. Elle devait donc être entrain de s'assoupir à nouveau.

**- Riza ?** demanda t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'appuyer sur son épaule.

**- Zylord, arrête toi s'il te plait.**

**- Pourquoi ? Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps petit homme.**

**- Je sais mais...**

Zylorf s'arrêta en soupirant.

**- Tu as 5 secondes!**

Roy réveilla Riza puis descendit du dragon avant de remonter mais cette fois si derrière la militaire.

**- Qu'es ce que vous faites Roy?**

**- Je m'assure que tu ne vas pas tomber!**

Il passa une de ses mains autour de la taille de Riza alors que la seconde vint agripper à un pic de Zylorf. La blonde semblait soudain bien réveillée et se tenait droite, trop droite.

**- Tu aurais du me dire que c'était pour ça stupide humain, je me serai arrêter tout de suite.**

Zylorf se remit à avancer en silence alors que Roy semblait contrarié: Riza n'avait apparemment pas envie de se rendormir. Il glissa sa tête sur le côté du visage de sa blonde favorite et chuchota:

**- Détends toi, je ne mords pas.**

Elle tourna la tête comme pour l'ignorer mais il continua.

**- Mes bras sont si inconfortable? Pourtant...tu avais l'air de bien dormir cette nuit.**

Elle esquissa un sourire puis s'appuya contre Roy en fermant les yeux, quelques heures de sommeil de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elles n'auraient d'ailleurs fait de mal à aucun d'entre eux.

* * *

Akito était devant depuis quelques minutes quand il s'arrêta. Juste avant que Zylorf n'arrive à sa hauteur il leva la main pour leur indiquer de s'arrêter.

**- Que se passe t-il?** demanda Riza qui, bien que réveiller, avait fait le choix de rester blottit dans les bras de son beau supérieur.

**- Nous sommes proches du prochain village. Plus loin, les villageois pourraient nous apercevoir.**

Le jeune blond se tourna vers Roy.

**- Allez vous posez pied à terre et porter Zylorf comme un sage ? Ou préférez vous ressembler à un combattant mon prince?**

Roy sourit.

**- Je vous ai déjà répondu. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis juste parce que je dois porter un dragonnet de temps en temps!**

Il pouvait bien faire ça afin que l'avenir de ce pays soit meilleur non? Akito et Zylorf semblèrent satisfait de sa réponse, mais pas Riza. Si ils mettaient pied à terre elle allait devoir quitter ses bras. Elle se redressa et Roy descendit. Akito et elle firent de même.

**- Allez Pocket! Viens faire un câlin.**

**- Ne m'appel pas comme ça! Stupide humain!**

Akito et Riza durent se retenir pour ne pas soupirer devant le comportement de la divinité et du prince héritier. Le dragon reprit une tout petite taille. Puis il vint poser ses pattes avant sur l'épaule gauche de Roy. Ses pattes arrières agrippèrent au tissu dans son dos et sa queue dansait derrière eux. Le petit groupe se remit alors en marche, pied à terre, en direction du petit village.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, le village apparaissait. Le petit groupe continuait son avancé sur le chemin en remarquant que de nombreux villageois entrain de travailler dans leurs champs se tourner pour regarder Roy.

**- Wouaw regarde!** s'exclama un gamin en pointant Roy du doigt. Le concerné bomba le torse, tout fier d'être admiré.** C'est un dragon!** Et pan, dans des dents Roy... c'est Zylorf qui les intéresse.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 09.**


	10. La petite-soeur

Hey! Voici le chapitre 10. Encore un chapitre plutôt calme mais au suivant il y aura normalement un peu plus de mouvement. Il est également un peu plus court.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La petite soeur**

* * *

**Paroles**, _Pensées,_ Descriptions.

* * *

Zylorf du retenir un rire face à la réaction de Roy et la réplique de l'enfant. Par chance il était un grand maître de ses émotions quand il le voulait et n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort à faire. Le dragon préféra également ne pas taquiner le Flame Alchimiste car ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment de se chamailler. Ils étaient en public, ils devaient se montrer fort et soudés.

Riza marchait à quelques pas derrière eux et Akito fermait désormais la marche avec les deux chevaux. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans le village et ce fut tout autre chose. Tout le monde s'écartait quand Roy passait et quand ils arrivèrent sur la petite place, c'était tout le village qui semblait s'être rassembler pour le voir. Akito confia les chevaux à Riza et s'avança vers la foule qui cessa de parler, attendant qu'il parle.

**- Voici le prince héritier, Roy Warlander*** **et son protecteur Zylorf!**

Soudain, se fut une pluie d'applaudissement. Akito vint se mettre derrière Roy, après tout, c'était le brun la star du jour, pas le blond.

**- Vous devriez les saluer, mon prince,** murmura t-il.

Roy regardait la foule, étonnait d'être acclamé alors que personne n'avait vu sa tête dans le pays depuis plus de 20 ans. Il tentait de capter quelques paroles par ci par là tel que : "Il est vivant!" ou encore le "On dirait le roi!" ou le traditionnel "vive le prince, vive la famille royale!". Voyant que son compagnon était comme hypnotisé, Zylorf lui mit un coup de queue dans le dos en toute discrétion. Roy se mit alors à réagir et salua la foule de la main. Les acclamations s'élevèrent encore plus fort avant de soudain se taire totalement.

Ils entendirent alors les bruits de cavalier s'avançant vers eux et la foule s'ouvrit vers sept nouveaux arrivants à cheval. Six d'entre eux entourés le septième, probablement une escorte. Roy observa donc le septième cavalier, qui était en fait une cavalière. Celle ci descendit de cheval et s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux d'encre.

_* Serait-ce? *_

Akito mit un genou à terre en souriant, admirant discrètement la jeune femme qui s'approcher d'eux. Roy semblait rester muet, alors le petit blond se contenta de deux mots, deux mots qui, il le savait, aiderait Roy à comprendre.

**- Bonjour princesse.**

Ces simples mots venaient de confirmer à Roy ce qu'il pensait, devant lui se tenait sa petit sœur: Anya. Celle-ci sourit en regardant Akito à genoux avant de porter son regard sur Roy.

**- Ravi de te rencontrer grand-frère.**

Elle fit le tour de Roy, comme pour le détailler sous tout les angles. Elle sembla satisfaite car elle sourit un peu plus.

**- Tu n'es pas très bavard,** remarqua t'elle devant un Roy toujours submergé par son étonnement : les choses allaient trop vite.

Zylorf décida d'intervenir.

**- La route a été longue et mon ami commence à fatiguer. De plus je crois qu'il n'est pas encore habitué au bain de foule.**

**- Alors allons dans un endroit plus calme. Qui es-ce?** demanda t'elle en dirigeant son regard vers Riza.

**- L'escorte et l'amie de votre frère...je crois.**

**- Oh!** fit elle simplement. **Très bien, suivez moi!**

Et voilà qu'elle retournait vers son cheval. Akito la fixa sans perdre une miette de chacun de ses gestes. Rapidement, l'escorte de la princesse devint également la leur et ils avancèrent vers un lieu plus calme.

* * *

Étonnement, Anya les avaient tous emmenait de l'autre côté du village. Son escorte s'était placée en cercle autour d'un petit campement. Au centre un feu éteint depuis quelques heures et une tente qui devait être celle de la princesse.

**- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps**, précisa t-elle, **il reste encore beaucoup de route.**

-** Que faites-vous ici?** demanda Zylorf.

**- Je sais que nous devions nous retrouver à la capitale, mais j'avais trop hâte de rencontrer mon grand frère! Hélas j'ignorais qu'il était muet.**

**- Je ne le suis pas!** intervint soudainement Roy.

**- Alors tu te laisses facilement impressionner.**

**- Désolé si je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention quand je traverse un village! Désolé si je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir avec ma famille!**

Oula ça chauffait. Riza posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roy, il la regarda et se calma instantanément.

**- Désolé... tout ça et si..soudain.**

Roy vint s'asseoir près de ce qui avait était un feu. Riza l'imita en se plaçant à ses côtés. Akito lui n'osa pas approcher et resta en retrait, debout à quelques mètres derrière eux.

**- C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurai du prendre en compte ton état.**

La petite sœur sourit et Roy se demanda soudain si elle souriait tout le temps ou si c'était juste aujourd'hui.

**- Alors, que penses tu de ton grand-frère?** demanda Roy.

**- Qu'il a le caractère de papa, bon goût en matière de femme, **ajouta t'elle en regardant Riza,** et qu'il à l'air plus intelligent que Ryu. Et que penses tu de ta petite sœur?**

Roy avait préféré ne rien dire concernant son goût en matière de femme, et Riza avait tourné la tête pour regarder un oiseau, la bonne excuse.

**- Que comme toutes les petites sœurs de la planète, elle a l'air casse pied!**

Des éclairs jaillissaient des yeux d'Akito pour atterrir sur le dos de Roy.

**- Zylorf, tu penses que...**

**- Il fera un bon roi, mais nous ne pourrons compter sur lui éternellement.**

**- Pourquoi** ? demanda t-elle. **C'est son pays, mon pays, notre pays! Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas régner comme notre père l'a fait?**

**- Ma place n'est pas ici. J'ai grandi loin, trop loin. Je ne connais même pas ma propre famille. Je suis sur que nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un qu'autre qui fera un bien meilleur roi.**

Il baissa la tête un instant.

**- Mais je ne comptes pas vous laisser tomber alors, en attendant que vous trouviez une solution, j'accepte ce rôle.**

**- Et si nous ne trouvons pas?** demanda t-elle.

**- Nous trouverons,** insista Roy.

**- Quand j'étais petite, papa m'a dit... "Un homme qui ne veut pas être roi fera forcément un bon roi". Alors je suis sure que tu seras formidable en attendant qu'on te trouve un remplaçant. Grand-frère!**

Ils prirent le temps de boire et de manger un bout avant de se remettre en route. Akito et Anya à cheval, Roy et Riza toujours sur le dos de Zylorf. L'escorte se tenait devant et derrière eux à une vingtaine de mètre pour pouvoir les laisser discuter librement. Et ils ne se génèrent pas! Pendant qu'Akito et Riza faisaient causette, Roy et Anya faisaient connaissance. Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile car aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi dire. Puis tout d'un coup, les paroles s'étaient enchaînées tout naturellement. Anya semblait adorer ce pays et vouloir le changer pour le rendre encore meilleur, comme Roy voulait le faire avec Amestris. C'était peut-être dans les gênes?

En plus de ça, Anya respirait la joie de vivre, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait sautiller partout du matin au soir sans jamais être fatiguée! Elle prenait tout du bon côté et semblait gentille avec les gens sous ses ordres. En effet, quand un membre de son escorte vint lui demander ses préférences sur l'itinéraire, c'est avec gentillesse qu'elle lui répondit. Le remerciant même d'avoir prit la peine de lui demander son avis. Elle semblait être apprécier et c'était un bon point pour tout le groupe qui se monter contre Ryu.

* * *

Hélas, ils n'avaient pas avancé autant que prévu et ils allaient devoir faire une nuit de plus à la belle étoile. Akito s'empressa d'aller monter la tente de la princesse pendant que Riza allait chercher du bois. D'un claquement de doigt Roy alluma le feu. Et tout ça, pendant que Zylorf roupillait à l'ombre d'un arbre et que l'escorte vérifiait les alentours avant de définir des tours de gardes pour la nuit à venir.

**- Demain nous arriverons à la capitale. Nous irons voir nos parents tout de suite si cela te convient.**

Roy regarda sa soeur.

**- Oui, ça me convient.**

Son estomac se contracta, l'alchimiste de flamme partit dormir en se demandant si il avait vraiment envie de cette rencontre.

**- Il n'a pas faim?** demanda Anya.

**- Je crois qu'il stress à l'idée de rencontrer ses...enfin vos parents,** lui répondit Riza.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 10

* * *

***** Je trouvais ça comique de mettre à nouveau un nom qui peut-être assimilé aux chevaux à l'ami Mustang. Après quelque recherche, j'ai trouvé "**Warlander**" qui est en fait une race issue du croisement entre un cheval de race Frison et un cheval ibérique.


End file.
